Junk Box
by Tristar
Summary: Welcome to Junk box! Ever have one of ideas that at the time seem to actually seem to go but, once you get so far into the idea you figuratively hit wall well thats the Junk Box. Below and following chapters are stories I started on but, never finished so
1. Dragon Ball Generations

**Author Note: Welcome to Junk box! Ever have one of ideas that at the time seem to actually seem to go but, once you get so far into the idea you figuratively hit wall well thats the Junk Box. Below and following chapters are stories I started on but, never finished so sit back enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Author Note 2: Below is a story based on Dragon Ball Z. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Dragon Ball!**

Over a hundred years of have passed since Goku and Vegeta took on Omega Shenron and destroyed him. Now many years latter the earth is at peace and is exploring the reaches of space. The battles of so long ago forgotten.

A man in suit stood looking at computer monitor. Being displayed on the monitor was the level of gravity and number of robots remaining. Behind the monitor was a large white room inside the room was a young man with black wild hair and black eyes. He had on white training pants, black training vest and black sweatbands. The man in front the monitor the man in suit leaned forward and spoke into a microphone. "I'm sending in two robots and raising the gravity to four times earth normal get ready little brother."

The young man whose name was Bardock, raised a thumbs up "I'm ready!"

Stephen punched up a set of keys for his younger brother. Bardock felt the force of gravity in the chamber raised from what it had been a moment ago to four times that. He tried remembering the last time he had trained in the gravity room. That time had been with Stephen who wasn't only his older brother he was also CEO of Capsule Corp.

"Ok Bardock remember what Stephen said…Focus…" After a moment he had adjusted himself to the higher gravity but no sooner had he adjusted he had to leap to side avoiding an onrushing robot. Just as the first blew past the other flew in and slammed its metal fist into his face sending him sprawling.

"Bardock get up!"

Bardock stood up and rubbed the blood from his lower lip. Bardock opened his hand and formed a ki sphere. He rushed forward and slammed it into the one that had hit him. Rushing out of the smoke the robot sent him at the other one then that one volleyed him back toward the first.

Stephen couldn't watch anymore he stripped off his dress jacket and made his way into the gravity chamber. The robots turned and faced the gravity chamber entrance, which allowed Bardock to finally skid to a stop.

Bardock raised his battered head to watch his brother enter. His brother had undid the top button of his shirt and had removed his tie. The robots fired their engines and flew at Stephen who had put his hands together. "KA ME HA ME…" A ki sphere rotated in Stephens palms. "HA!" The first robot took the blast head on and flew over Bardock's head and slammed into the back wall. The other robot tried to back hand Stephen.

Stephen after imaged out of the way and appeared behind it. "Finish buster!" bringing his arms back Stephen blasted the robot to its knees. Leaping into the air he hovered gathering energy in each hand. Stephen fired a ki volley into each robot damaging them to point where they no longer functioned.

Stephen floated to the ground and offered his brother a helping hand. Bardock grabbed him and pulled himself up. "Thanks…" He looked at the ground. "Guess I need more training."

"Don't feel to bad little brother." A small opened in a side wall and a small robotic sphere floated over to the brothers.

"The board of directors is here…."

"Tell them I'll be right their." Stephen turned toward his little brother. "Go get some rest I'll meet you in the garden a little latter."

Bardock rubbed the back of his head "alright." He walked off.

Stephen shook his head watching his brother leave. "so little confidence in his own abilities…"

-----------------------------------

Bardock entered his room and dropped onto the bed face first. He sighed after moment he finally sat up and took up one of photo's on his in table. Four people where in the picture his mother, his father, his brother and himself. He was just an infant at the time the photo was taken and his brother was thirteen. About one year after the photo had been taken his parents had died in tragic car accident.

Till his brother turned eighteen capsule corp. was left in the hands of board of directors. He set the picture down and picked up a smaller one this one of his brother holding up the world martial arts championship belt. It was two months earlier that there parents had died. Bardock had at the time been living with their grandfather. Four years latter at the next tournament his brother was beat by a green skinned guy with antenna named Nail.

Bardock placed picture back on the table and stretched. He then undressed and started his private shower not even taking notice of the package left beside the door. After fifteen minutes of showering he came out with a towel on his shoulders and one wrapped around his waist. He was whistling a tune.

"hm?" He looked at the package the was beside the door. He picked it up and nearly dropped it. "that thing gotta way atleast a hundred pounds!" Picking up the package he tossed it onto the bed and winced as the bed nearly buckled on impact. The package wasn't really that big it was the size of a large duffle bag. He looked on the tag of the package and smiled.

The package was him from his big brother. Wasting no time Bardock ripped open the package and found several items including a letter.

Dear, Bardock 

_I thought you might want some new training gear considering your old gear is torn to pieces. As you've most likely noticed its weighted this will give you an extra edge latter. Take care of yourself and enjoy the new gear._

_Your brother,_

_Stephen H. Briefs._

"Weighted down alright!" He picks up a pair of heavy solid wrist guards. "These gotta weigh at least fifteen pounds each!"

Bardock started to go through the items in box and took a final tally of the weight to be atleast a hundred pounds. Included in the box was a pair of boots, Vest jacket, pants, belt, and the two wrist guards.

Grinning he quickly dressed and made his way to the garden outside. Standing watching traffic fly by was Stephen fully dressed as it he was going to fight. He had on a orange outfit with the emblem of Capsule Corp. on the back. "Bardock come here.." Bardock stepped up next to his brother. "I see you have on the gear."

"Thanks." Bardock looked at the traffic.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to go a trip."

Bardock looked at his brother. "Where?"

"To several places." He looked back at his brother. "Including Korin's tower."

"Why?"

Stephen looked up into the sky. "I want to fight you at the next world martial arts tournement."

"You mean that brother?"

"Yes."

"well I guess I have to start training harder."

Stephen handed Bardock to pieces of equipment. One was a dragon radar and the other was GPS.

Bardock looked at the two items quickly figuring out what the second was but, still qasn't sure about the other "what's this?" he held up the dragon radar.

"That my brother is the dragon radar. It'll help locate the seven dragon balls."

"the what?"

Stephen smiled and patted his brother on the back. "You'll find out." Still smiling he handed his brother another item. This item contained ten capsules. Bardock looked at them and remembered what each number meant.

---------------------------------------

Bardock looked back at the city he had just walked from more specifically capsule corp HQ. He sighed he knew it would be a long trip. Taking a look at the GPS he began to walk.

Some miles down the highway a large red semi stopped. "need a lift?"

Bardock looked up at the fat balding truck driver and shook his head. "No, but if you could tell me how far it is from the nearest town I'd be grateful."

The truck driver scratched his head. "I'd say bout 40 mile thatd way?"

Bardock nodded and thanked him.

The truck driver scratched his head. "crazy kid."

Bardock waited till the truck was gone then slumped his shoulders and began a slow walk toward the town.

Bardock walked into the town and was greeted by slamming of doors. "Ok…" He spotted an old man. "excuse me…" Before he could finish his question the old man locked himself into his house. Bardock sighed and walked out of town a far piece and took out a capsule.

He clicked the capsule and tossed it. In a puff a capsule house appeared fully stocked with food and other necessities. Checking the dragon radar he saw alittle red dot near the center of village. He shrugged turning in for the night he slept fully dressed.

Someone rung his door bell on the capsule house. Bardock rolled off the bed and stood up rubbing his eyes he opened the door to the outside world. "hello."

Stand right infront of him was the old man from earlier with a small group of towns people they where all looking down at the ground. "We're sorry for running in terror earlier today…"

"Huh?"

The old man chuckled alittle. "Sorry for waking you then young man."

"that's alright." He looked down at the old man.

The old mans grin faded "you see we are under attack from a shape shifter. "

"A shape shifter you say?" he smiled. "maybe I can help you with that."

"YOU WILL!" The old man grinned and took bardock's hand. "Thank you so much stranger!"

Bardock smiled. "Name's Bardock."

The old man shook his hand grinning.

"Does this Shape shifter have a name?" Bardock questioned.

"Yes the creature calls itself Pai Fung."

"Pai Fung?" Bardock rubbs his chin. "does he have regular time of arrival?"

"Yes…" The old man looked around at the other towns people "The monster comes around near the middle of morning."

Bardock smiled. "I'll be there."

---------------------

A large monolithic creature rumbled toward the town. It had long hairy arms and horns on its head. The creature walked up to the middle of town and looked down on Bardock. "Are you the one the towns folk have watching their money and jewels."

"Yep." Bardock smiled looking the monster directly in the eyes.

"Move aside tiny!" The monster named Pai Fung tried to push him aside but, Bardock didn't move. The monster roared and punch bardock in the face.

Bardock closed his eyes. "Is that it?" He opened his eyes and watched the beast back up. "my brother's robots hit harder." Bardock drew his fist back and slammed it into the beast. Pai fung doubled over.

"I'll get you for that!" Pai fung groaned. "CHANGE!" There was puff of smoke and a small explosion. Pai Fung had changed into a huge black knight with a sword Pai Fung swung the sword down only to have bardock hold it in his palm. Pai Fung gulped and changed again. This time when he changed he changed into a emu and ran outside the town and quickly turned a corner.

"Hey come back here you have to return the money you took!" Bardock gave chase.

Before Bardock turned the corner Pai fung changed into his true form. He had overly large furry feet and a polo shirt and jeans on he had a fur covered body and long ears.

Bardock ran up to him "Did you see a Emu run by here?"

Pai fung scratched his head. "Nope…can't say I have."

"Crud." Bardock began to walk into the to town. Then an idea came to him. He walked back up to Pai Fung. Pai looked nervously at him.

"Um…Yes?"

"whats your name?"

"Um…Pai..um…zing.."

"really?"

"Yyy…yes."

'Ok if you see a person by the name of Pai Fung tell me ok?"

"Sure."

Bardock started to walk away. Pai fung waited till Bardock was out of sight and rubbed the sweet from his head.

Bardock stopped in his tracks and suddenly the mental puzzle came together. Turning on his heal he ran after the Rabbit who called himself Pai Zing.

Pai Fung turned toward the oncoming Bardock and saw the rage on his face. Pai Fung tried to run but, Bardock was to fast for him and stood in front of him.

"Whats your name…"

"Uh…uh…"

"well…"

"Pai Fung…"

Bardock looked down at the rabbit. "I don't like being lied to…"

Pai fung gulped. "sorry…" Bardock grabbed him by the ears and started to carry him back to the town. "Please don't hurt me…"

"I won't" Bardock dropped the rabbit in the middle of the town square. The old man that had hired Bardock came out.

"Who's this."

"please don't hurt me.." Pai fung covered his head to protect himself.

Bardock glared at the rabbit. "this would be Pai Fung the shape shifter you feared."

"Is he now.." the old man looked Pai fung over. "Doesn't look like a evil shape shifter to me."

"Trust me he is." Bardock grabbed Pai fung and lifted him by the color of his polo shirt.

"Let me go!"

"will you return every penny you stole?"

"I'll do it!" Pai fung struggled against Bardock's grip. "Just let me go!" Bardock let go and let the rabbit fall to the ground. Pai fung stood up and brushed himself off. "Just follow me…"

Pai lead the towns people and Bardock toward a small shack in the middle of woods. Be grudgingly Pai Fung opened it to revealing everything he had stolen. Gold, jewels, and a few sets of fancey clothes.

The old man of town glared at pai fung and then the entire group of towns people glared at him. Bardock walked away and heard a lot of pounding.

Pressing a button on the capsule house he grabbed out of mid air the capsule that had been his home. He heard the sound of people behind him. He looked at the small group of towns people including the old man. "young man I have something for you."

"really." Bardock rubbed his head. "You don't have to."

The old man smiled and handed Bardock the four star Dragon ball. "that's been in my village for a few years."

Bardock looked at it and smiled "thanks!" Bardock put the ball into his duffle bag.

"one more thing young man…"

"yes?"

"Would care to take him with you." Bardock looked behind the old man and saw a bruised Pai fung.

"Why not." Bardock shrugged

------------------------------------------------------------

Pai Fung panted never before in his life had he walked so much. "Can we rest for a minute."

Bardock and turned and looked at Pai Fung. "No."

Bardock pushed onward and smiled having a reforming thieve travel with you made for interesting travel. Bardock sighed and looked at the night sky through the thick grove of trees. "Well…I guess we could stop for something to eat." He looked at Pai fung and grinned. "You stay here."

Pai fung slumped against a tree. "sure…I'll wait..here.."

Bardock walked off whistling a tune. After a couple minutes of dozing off Pai fung's eyes shot open as he heard the sounds of the forest. "Bar…bardock…are you there…" Pai fung shook.

A loud voice yelled in the night "Blast cannon!" Pai looked around for the source of voice. Little animal ran past him in terror. Pai Fung slowly made his way to source of voice. Hiding behind a tree Pai Fung looked up at a blonde haired young man in a jean jacket. One of his eyes was covered by his hair with his other visible eye was a deep blue. His hands where in diamond shape and below him was the remains of rock that had been at the bottom of waterfall.

A hand was placed on Pai Fung's shoulder and before he could scream in terror another hand went over his mouth. Bardock took his hand off his shoulder and shushed him. "He's training."

Pai fung nodded and they both looked at the youngman in that air. "Dodonda ray" A beam of energy shot from the young mans finger and destroyed another boulder. The young man took a deep a breathe and roared.

Bardock felt the young mans ki energy rise then suddenly divide. Now there where four of the young man. Three of them attacked the original. Bardock felt the energy of the young man divided by four.

After a few minutes the four became one again. Slowly he desended landing on a out cropping of rocks. "Come out of hiding who ever you are."

Bardock grinned and came from behind the trees. "Nice moves!"

"Thank you." The young man looked at Bardock. "Whats your name?"

"Bardock. Yours?"

"Chen."

Bardock grinned. "could you teach me how you flew."

"uh…alright…" Chen shrugged.

Taking them to a small makeshift camp shift Chen sat down. Bardock and Pai Fung on his right and a camp fire in front of him. "Do you know about Ki?"

Bardock swallowed his bight of fish. "Yah it's the living energy that all living beings produce. I also now with some focus it can be channeled."

Chen smiled. "Then I guess I skip most of the lesson then. Its actually quiet simple really."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes." Bardock did as asked. "Now find your center focus your ki." Bardocks body became surrounded by his ki energy. "Push in down slowly" Bardock groaned but, slowly his body lifted off the ground.

Bardock opened his eyes. "I'm Doing it!" As soon as he said it he lost focus and fell to the ground. "guess I need to practice."

Chen smirked "guess so." He took a bight of his fish. "why you out here anyway."

"Not your business blondie!"

Bardock smacked the back of Pai fung's head. "Ignore him he's just very trusting. Truth be told I'm train for the world martial arts tournament."

"really…I thought about entering…"

"Why don't you, bet you'd give Nail or my brother a run for their money."

"I'll think about it." Chen took a bight of his fish.

"In mean time mind if I sparr with you?"

"Not at all."

Bardock grinned and stood in a fighting pose. Chen stood as well taking his own pose. Pai fung climbed over the log he was sitting on and made his way behind the trees.

---------------------------------------------

Stephen looked up at the long tower and smiled. Gathering his ki energy he shot up like a rocket. Korin turned around right as Stephen stopped. "hey Stephen going to see Dende?"

Stephen landed inside the tower. "Yes and no. Have you seen my brother?"

Korin shook his head. "Nope."

"hmm.." Stephen thought for a moment. "Hope he arrives soon."

"Stephen before you go catch." Korin tossed Stephen a small bag.

Staphen opened the bag and smiled. "Senzu beans and a Dragon ball. Thanks"

"No problem." Korin watched Stephen fly off and up. He scratched his check with his paw. "Reminds me of Goku at times and other times Vegeta."

Nail floated legs crossed in a meditative postion outside the entrance to look out. He opened his eyes and as Stephen landed. "Stephen."

"Nail."

Nail stood up placing his feet on the ground. "why are you here?"

"Two things the second thing depends on your answer to the first."

"Whats the first." Nail crossed his arms.

"will you be entering the world martial arts tournament?"

"Yes. Now whats the second."

"Care to sparr and train together till the tournament?"

Nail answered Stenphen by lunging forward and punching Stephen in the jaw. Stephen pushed off the ground with his hands then brought them together. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Nail blocked the blast getting pushed back. Stephen zazonked behind Nail and hit him forward then zazonked infront of him and started to kick but, Nail zazonked behind him and slammed him into the ground. "Destructive wave!" Nail launched his move into Stephen then leaped back.

Stephen stood grinning and launched forward. Nail launched himself forward and they locked into a blurr of punchs, kicks, and blocks.

Dende walked out from Look out and watched the fight between Nail and Stephen. "Mr. Popo come here a moment."

Mr. Popo walked out and looked at the fighting Nail and Stephen. "Amazing though I hope they don't destroy the garden."

"Yes Mr. Popo it is." Dende closed his eyes remembering the sparring matches Piccolo and Goku had fought and even some of the ones Gohan had fought with Piccolo. He then felt something. To powerful warriors clashing on earth. Though they wheren't as powerful of Stephen or Nail they where much stronger then a average human. "It seems another pair of warrior are clashing on earth."

-------------------------------------------

Bardock skidded to a stop smoke rising from his body. "HAAAA!" Bardock rushed forward and swung a Chen who dodged each punch. Bardock brought his hands together. "Kamehameha!" Chen sidestepped the powerful attack.

"Impressive." Chen attacked bardock with vigorous punches and kicks which bardock was barely keeping up with being weighted down in his training clothes.

Pai fung found Chen's pack and being greedy he began to look through it. Pulling out the contents he found two dragon balls. "Sweet…" he continued to search through its contents finding a small some of money he pocketed it.

"blast cannon!" Chen's hands where in form of diamond as he blasted Bardock with his attack. Bardock ran into the blast blocking as he went. Chen flew into the air and put his hands over his face. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Bardock rubbed his eyes having been blinded. Chen landed in front of him and pointed at him with his index finger. "doponda ray." Bardock bounced off the ground taking the attack in the chest. Standing up his vision cleared and he could see a rushing Chen. Bardock leaped out of the way and dropped his weighted wrist guards and his weighted shoes and vest.

"Your turn." Bardock disappeared and reappeared into flurry of punches that chen was barely keeping up with. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Chen took the full force of ki wave and went to his knees.

"No holding back…" Standing up chen placed his index and middle finger of his right hand in front of his eye. "Final flare!" A tiny sphere of energy formed infront of his hidden eye his hair lifting showing his albino eye. The sphere turned red and grew in size. "HA!" he launched the highly focused blast at Bardock.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Bardock roared as he put everything he had into his ki blast wave slowly pushing back the sphere of energy. Chen wasn't finished yet. Chen kept his middle and index fingers together and aimed them at his ki sphere. "Doponda ray!" the ki beam struck his first attack and forced it to explode.

---------------------------------------

Nail spun around in ball and landed on his feet. He looked at Stephen who was breathing heavily and it took a moment for him to realize so was he. "one last attack?"

Stephen nodded and put his hands together. "KA ME HA ME…." Nail put his hands over his forehead between his antenna. "Special beam…" Dende watched as the two warriors gathered there ki into there most powerful attacks. "CANNON!" Nail was the first to launch his attack. "HA!" Not surprisingly Stephens attack intercepted the first blast.

Now it was a battle of wills to see could hold out there respective attacks longer. Nail gripped the wrist that was producing his attack. Stephen pulled back his hands alittle then redoubled his attack. As Dende watched the two warriors clash he noticed something about Stephen. Stephen was holding back his power as he had during the last world martial arts tournament. Dende wasn't the only one to notice. "Don't hold back!" Roared Nail as he put everything he had into his special beam cannon.

Stephen roared and suddenly transformed. His normally black eyes turned green his hair turned from black to gold even his eyebrows changed to gold. A crater formed under him and his attack quickly over took Nails who leaped out of the way avoiding getting roasted as the blast tore apart a portion of the look out.

Stephen fell to his knees his body returning to its normal state. He pushed his self up panting. Nail walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've never felt that kind of power before not even when you fought me at the world martial arts tournament."

Dende walked over to the two of them. "I have."

They both looked at Dende. "What do you master Dende?" Nail looked inquisitively of the man who had raised him.

"Nail it was called Super Saiyan."

Finally standing on his own two feet Stephen gave his own answer to Nail's question. "That's what my uncle called it when I first transformed." They both looked at Stephen. "Shortly after my parents died I was so angry at the world I transformed. My Uncle found me before I could do anything and calmed me down. He taught me how to fight and how to control the transformation. He said that it ran through our bloodline but, he had never achieved it himself."

"Why did you hold it back when we fought at the world martial arts tournament?"

"I didn't want to hurt the spectators by using my full power and I didn't want Bardock to see me transformed."

"Bardock is your little brother correct?"

"Yes master Dende."

"I see."

--------------------------------------

Bardock looked up in the sky and felt a huge power level. Chen stopped his attack on Bardock as he too felt the power. "that huge power…" Bardock simply nodded having felt the power once before when he was very young. They both kept watch waiting to see if that power would appear again.

They landed and Chen saw Pai fung going through his stuff. Chen growled and stood over the rabbit. "how about some Rabbit stew…"

Pai fung looked up at Chen and saw the look of burning rage. "He he…" He put down the item he was holding and gulped.

Bardock walked over to the to and saw what Pai Fung was doing. "return everything you took."

"uh…" Pai nodded and took out the money and Dragon balls he had hidden and placed it back in Chen's bag. "sorry."

Bardock looked and saw the six and seven star dragon balls. "Dragon balls?"

"huh?" Chen looked at Bardock. "Uh yeah they are how did you know?"

Bardock grinned and showed Chen his dragon ball.

"do you know the legend of the Dragonballs?" Chen asked sitting down on a log.

Bardock sat down on a tree stump. "no I actually don't."

"many many years ago a great and powerful being forged seven dragonballs and gave the seven spheres the ability to summon the great and mighty Shenron if ever the seven balls where found and brought together…" Chen made sure Bardock was listening. "The mighty Shenron would grant the summoner one wish and one wish alone. It could be anything the summoner wanted fame, fortune, power, even immortality. After the mighty Shenron granted the wish the seven Dragon balls would scatter across the world becoming mere stones for a full year."

Bardock looked at Chen with amazment then shook his head. "It probably just a fairy tail."

"Theres more to the story you see. IF the seven Dragonballs where to be abused the Dragonballs would become dark and each one of the seven would become cracked and form into a evil specter and those specters would decay the world. Only by defeating all the specters would the dragonballs become pure once more and heal the earth."

Bardock blinked in pure amazement. "wow…"

Chen poured out some his water on to the smoldering remains of the fire. "Lets bed down for the night."

Bardock nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------

Chen woke up and looked around him. Sitting on the ground was his pack and that of Bardocks snoring away all alone was Pai Fung. Listening he heard the sound of splashing. Walking back to the river and water fall he saw bardock in all his weighted clothes training in the river. "Early morning training I see."

Bardock grinned and looked at Chen who yawned. "yeah just thought I'd start the day right."

"What about breakfast?"

"Already had some." Bardock threw a punch and Chen looked off to the side and saw the remains of a huge fish eaten down to the bone.

"yesh! Big eater!"

"yep."

Chen stretched as he yawned. "I'm going to find some fire wood see you at the camp."

"Sure thing."

Chen smiled and went about gathering firewood. Returning to camp he glared at the sleeping rabbit. Starting a small fire he began to boil some herbal tea. Slowly the rabbits nose began to twich. Pai fung stood up and walked over to the fire grabbing a tin cup he ignored Chen and poared himself a cup of the tea and gulped it down and walked off. Chen watched the rabbit for moment after he had gulped the piping hot tea. "that rabbit can drink his tea…"

---------------------------------

Bardock and Chen looked up at the massive tower before them and both of them where daunted by its height. "Your brother said to climb this?"

Bardock continued to look up at the tower as they where bother joined by Pai Fung. "He didn't actually say climb it."

"Well I wouldn't."

Chen looked at Pai fung and glared. "no one asked you rabbit."

"I'm gonna climb it just like my brother did."

"I'll join you then." Grabbing one of the rings around the tower Chen pulled himself up. Bardock smiled and grabbed on as well and began to climb as well.

"aren't you two going to leave your stuff?"

Bardock and Chen's response happened at the same time. "NO!" Continuing there climbing they continued to climb.

After about an hour of climbing Chen was ahead of Bardock by several feet due to not wearing weighted clothes. Chen looked down at his friend "Bardock do you want me to wait for you?"

"No keep going heck why don't we see who can climb it fastest!" Bardock beamed back up at Chen

Chen grinned back down at Bardock "You got yourself a race then!" With renewed vigor of a race both young men carried on upward in hopes of reaching the top without falling off.

Meanwhile at the top of tower Korin sensed the young warriors climb the tower. "They just might beat the fastest time up."

Back on the ground Pai Fung gulped as he lost sight of Bardock and Chen. Listening he heard the sound of wolfs. "Please hurry…"

Standing at the look outs edge Stephen felt his brothers ki and smiled. Nail walked up next to him. "what are you smiling about?"

"My brother is climbing Korin's tower."

Nail looked down with Stephen "So that's one of the energies I'm feeling below us."

Bardock pulled himself up first into the tower followed closely by Chen both fell flat panting. "So tired…" Bardock looked at the ceiling.

"that saying something…" Chen took deep laboured breathes. He sniffed the air. "Cooked Rice!" Sitting up chen made his way over to group of clay pots and opened one finding it full of freshly cooked rice. Licking his lips he searched around for some chop sticks.

Bardock grinned and opened another jar. Looking in he saw a pool of water then suddenly he could see thick forest. Standing the forest was his brother only younger. He was yelling and his hair and eyes where changing. Bardock quickly replaced the lip on the jar and went offer to Chen.

Chen stared at the rice trying to visialize a pair of chop sticks in his hands. "Chen come look at this…"

Chen looked at his "what?"

"This…" Bardock lead his friend to pot he had opened but, before he could open it a feline was standing on it hold a staff of sorts. "Move cat."

"Normally I'd be insulted about being called mere cat…" Bardock and Chen's eyes widened in shock of talking cat. "Names Korin" Korin waved his paws in front of Bardock and Chen. "hello…anybody home upstairs?"

"IT CAN TALK!" Bardock shot back to the stairs. Chen just continued to stair at Korin.

Korin groaned. "You must be Stephen's little brother." He looked at Chen. "hey you can stop stairing."

Chen shook his head. "Sorry…I never thought…Korin was a CAT!"

"I get that a lot." Korin hopped off the pot. "Guess you two came to train right?"

"Yes."

Bardock nodded in agreement with his friend.

Korin started to speak but, before he could get another word out he heard what sounded like thunder and sighed.

"sorry guess we worked up and aptight climbing the tower…"

"here." Korin gave Bardock and Chen chop sticks. "Carry those clay jars up the steps." Korin pointed at the jars near where chen opened the first pot.

Bardock and Chen each grabbed a pot and where suddenly surprised by massive weight of the pots they had picked up. "well come on you two aren't gonna eat till you get those jars up top." Korin went up the steps. He looked down and saw the two young men carry the surprisingly heavy load. "It's amazing how much Bardock looks like him…"

After a few minutes of walking up the steps Bardock and Chen sat the jars down with loud thud from each of them. "Alright you two eat up."

Grinning Bardock and Chen pulled the lids of the jars and using the chop sticks they began to gorge on the cooked rice. "I haven't seen someone each so much since Goku climbed the tower…"

"who?" Bardock asked looking up at Korin.

"No one just eat and get some rest training starts tomorrow morning."

Korin poured a bucket of water on Bardock and Chen.

Chen shot up. "WhAT WAS THE FOR!"

"You two need to wake up."

"oh."

Bardock yawned and looked around.

"good you both awake. Remember those jars you ate out of yesterday?"

"Yes…" Chen look supsiously at Korin.

"I need you to take them back down."

"Do we have to?" Bardock complained.

"yes."

Bardock stood and sighed stretching himself and picked up the pot he had carried. Chen picked up his both took the pots down and came back up. "we're done." Chen wipped his hands.

"No your not." Korin rubbed his whiskers. "Now go back down and bring up two full jars each."

"Two as in one for both of us or do we both bring up two?"

"You both bring up two."

Chen and Bardock sweat dropped and went back down This was the first of many tasks Korin had them do over the weeks they trained. With each trip down to storage area they where to bring up one than the time before it. Not long after that each of them was carrying ten jars up and down the stairs into and out of the storage area.

Four days till the world martial arts tournament Korin brought the two to the top of his tower. "I have one last task for each of you…"

"What is it?" Bardock asked dead tired having not slept for the last two days and same went for Chen.

Korin Smirked. "Catch me."

Bardock lunged at Korin who leape out of the way landing on his head. Chen grabbed for his tail only to miss and crash in Bardock. They both rubbed the respective bumps on there heads. "Ok enough games!" Chen removed his jacket and it landed on the floor of tower. It had been weighted the second day on the tower after beginning there training with Korin. "Same here!" Bardock took off his weighted jacket. Both Bardock and chen took fighting stances.

Korin grinned but, wasn't grinning any more when he felt a hand grab his tail and another was on his had. Suddenly the afterimages of Chen and Bardock disappeared. "I can't train you anymore you both surpassed me. " Smiling again Korin tossed Bardock a small sack.

Bardock opened the sack and saw several Beans. "what these?"

"Zenzu beans go head eat one."

Bardock picked one up and ate it. "Crunchy yet chewy.." He suddenly felt refreshed. "CHEN you should try one!"

Bardock tossed the sack at Chen he took one out and ate it. "wow your right. Thank you master Korin"

"No problem" Smiling Korin rubbed his whiskers. "Now you two better head out and get ready for world martial arts tournament."

Chen and Bardock put on there weighted jackets and leaped off the tower.

Pai fung nawed on a carrot he had been waiting months for Bardock and Chen to get back. "guess there not coming back." Pressing a button on the capsule house it poped back in capsule for. When he turned around a long missed sight greeted him. "BARDOCK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Hey Pai!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I"VE BEEN DOWN HERE!"

Chen knelt beside Pai fung. "There are words coming out of the mouth but, is anybody listening?"

"HOW SHOULD!!!" Pai fung glared at Chen for the insult. Chen was only smiling.

Chen grinned. "Want to fly rabbit…"

"No…"

"ah come on." Bardock hunched in front of the rabbit.

"no!"

Bardock grinned and they where off.

Stephen stretched and looked over the edge of look out. Nail walked beside him his full battle gear.

"ready to leave Stephen?"

"Yes my green friend." Stephen took a step to edge of the look out.

Soon the elder Namek stepped out. "Stephen, Nail before you both leave care of this."

Nail reached up and caught the small orange sphere. "the one star ball?"

"So you had it all along?"

"Yes…please do take care of it."

"We will master Dende."

Stephen floated away from Look out watching Nail.

"Are you sure about this master?"

"I am sure Nail. The dragon ball is in safer hands than mine."

"yes master." Nail floated before taking off full speed with Stephen.

"was it wish to give the Dragon Ball to Nail?"

"Yes Mr. Popo I believe it was."

"RELISH, MUSHROOM."

Two beings bowed before a throne. The taller more handsome one was Relish while the short and stocky one was Mushroom. Relish had light blue skin with solid white hair in a long braid. Mushroom was green skinned and had no hair. Both wore battle armor with a single spike on each shoulder blade. Relish spoke up. "You called Lord Pepper?"

"Yes. It seems someone has been gathering the Dragonballs for us. Five of them have started to come together."

"Do you wish us to retrieve them my lord?"

"Yes relish I want you to retrieve them. But, first I want you to defeat the ones who carry them in the humans world martial arts tournament."

Mushroom grinned. "So you want us to humiliate them right?"

"Your right mushroom …I want you humiliate them…Disgrace them…Send a message to guardian of the earth that PRINCE PEPPER WILL RETURN HIS FATHER!"

"As you command our lord!" Relish and Mushroom flew off. Step down from his thrown adorned with two of the Dragonballs. The almost child like form of Prince pepper gave an evil grin. "Once I have all the Dragonballs my father Garlic Jr. will be freed from his prison in Deadzone and we shall rule this world as Father and Son destroying all in our path!"

Pai fung kissed the ground as Chen sat the rabbit on the ground. Bardock looked around amazed at all festivities as warriors and tournament goers from all over the globe buzzed about. "I've never seen so many people not even in the city!"

Pai fung stood up and brushed off. "of course theres a lot of people this world martial arts tournament!" Pai fung put his hands behind his head. "Know excuse me I have tickets to scalp…."

Chen grabbed the rabbit by the collar of his shirt. "are you going somewhere?" Chen glared down at the rabbit. Whose head dropped.

"No…"

Suddenly to figures landed behind them. Bardock spun around grinning and playfully hit his brothers on coming fist. "Big BROTHER!"

Stephen grinned at his little brother. "Good to see you too."

Chen looked at Nail and rubbed his chin. "Whose the green guy?"

"WHAT!"

"Chill I know who you are. Your nail last tournament winner." Chen pointed at Nail. "Your not holding you title for long."

"You might be right."

Suddenly Chen, Bardock, Nail, and Stephen all looked toward the sign in station for tournament. Just as they looked three people in robes told the cleric there names. In the middle of three person ground was someone the size of a small child. Bardock spoke first. "I've got a bad feeling about those three…"

"I felt it too little brother."

"We should be ready for anything."

Chen nodded in agreement with the namek. Pai fung looked at the four of them. "Okay I'm lost…"


	2. sigma 1

Some deep inside a computer mainframe in sunken city a virus awakes. It was designed for one purpose and was almost completed before the city fell. This virus purpose was destroy a massive sentient computer program by the name Duo. Now the virus wakes and is prepared to destroy the one it was programmed to destroy and more. This virus's name is .

Sigma slowly opened his eyes for the first time. He looked around and saw streams of data corsing around him and nothing else. "who am I?" reaching out sigma touched a stream of data.

A image appeared before sigma. A group of ancient high advanced people worked around a round circular devise. Project on the devise was him and he knew it. He had slender body with a silver coloring, his eyes where cobalt blue, around his wrist and ankles where a single black ring each. His head was bald with a gem embed inside of it. "we will call him Sigma virus…."

Sigma removed his hand from data stream and touched another. This time it was a dictionary program. Slowly Sigma began to learn what he was and his purpose. Within a short frame of time Sigma had achieved vast amounts of knowledge but, still new nothing of the outside world.

With time he new he needed out of this prison of data and out into the open net. His chance came as an ocean liner passed overhead creating a weak link between his prison and the liner. Taking no time Sigma made his way into the liners programming.

"Halt identify yourself." Sigma turned and looked at the source of the voice. It was a program like himself only simpler. He could tell it was part of the ships computer's firewall. Smiling Sigma grabbed the simple program and learned all he could from it in single touch.

He know new what plant he was on and how the ships firewall worked. Taking a single finger he deleted the defensive program. He knew more would be on the way but, he didn't care he was either infect or delete them easily. His real target he knew wasn't in the ships programming.

Lan Hakiri watched the news an ocean liner had ground itself ashore for no apparent reason. "Hey Lan we better get moving or we're going to late. Maylu will have your head if you're late again" Lan pulled out his PET and looked at as he skated along the sidewalk.

"I know" Lan skated around the pedestrians. "hey megaman?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's weird what happened to that Liner yesterday."

Megaman scratched his head. "Maybe just alittle. Want me to check around? See if anybody knows anything about it?"

"Better do it." Lan stopped in a telephone booth.

"I'll meet you at school latter."

"ok…" Lan aimed his PET at the inferred sensor on the phone. "Jack in megaman!"

Speeding out of the booth Lan groaned. "Maylu is gonna kill me!"

Sigma stood in the middle of metropolis of net city. He was amazed a the size of it so many sentient programs. He gawked at the size of it. Then something caught his eyes a massive arena even from the low postion he was standing he could see programs duking it out to see who was best. Sigma had to enter he wanted to test his strength.

Duo trembled as he felt something on earths net a presence that should not be there. Focusing his thoughts he sought out .

Colonel stood watching over net city then he felt Duo's mind inside his own. "Duo you wish to speak?"

"There is powerful force within the net it's source I can not tell but, it has no good intentions of the Navis."

"Are you sure Duo I can't see any problems."

"It is there I can feel it…"

"I'll look into it."

Zero held his Z saber and waited for his opponent. A solid green navi held his buster trained at Zero. This was going to be an easy fight and Zero new that. Rushing forward Zero slashed into the navi.

"Busterman logging out." Zero sighed this had been his 50th battle that day and each battle was just as easy as the last.

"Now enetering the arena…Gambit!"

Zero looked at his opponent it was a navi with a humanoid shape. Its body was a solid black and was wearing gray jacket. Zero looked at the Navi but, something was off about the Navi. The navi known as gambit rushed Zero with a Bamboo sword battle chip. Dodging out of the way Zero swung his Z saber across the neck of navi only to miss with an area steal battle chip.

"Who are you…"

"gambit" answered the Navi calmly.

Zero glared at the navi. "No your not…"

Gambit switched to a long sword battlechip and rushed Zero again. Using an Area steal battlechip zero was gone. Swinging his Z saber Zero tore into the data of the Navi.

Meanwhile in the stands watching the battle was Colonel. "Something is off about that Navi.." He watched as the data around Gambit started to fragment.

Zero stepped back away from the navi. Normal Navi's would have logged out after a strike like that. "What are you…?"

Gambit began to laugh as his data changed and his form changed. His body frame became silver and a ring formed around each wrist and one around each ankle. "I am Sigma Virus…"

Colonel leaped into the arena and ran toward Zero to knock him out of the way. "Zero move!"

Sigma raised his hand and sphere of data erasing programming flew at Zero. Raising his arms Zero felt them get partially deleted and the rest fragmented. "uhhh.." Colonel stood between Sigma and Zero. "Be gone virus!" Colonel looked at Zero. "Go to SciLab they'll…" Before Colonel could speak any more his face was grabbed by Sigma.

"I sense Duo's crest on you…" Colonel groaned under Sigma's grip. "Where is he…"

A buster shot hit sigma on the shoulder. "Put him down!"

Sigma turned and looked at the small Blue Navi. Releasing his gripp on Colonel he turned fully to face his enemy.

"who are you Navi…"

"Megaman!" Megaman raised his buster charging it. "now get away from them."

Sigma smirked this small Program thought he could beat him. A sphere of erasure energy formed in his hand. "Goodbye."

"Colonel logging out. Zero logging out." Spinning around Sigma could do nothing as Colonel and Zero logged out. "Megaman Logging out." Spinning around sigma fired his erasure sphere at empty air. "Intresting his attack was simply a distraction for the other two. The red one also knew what I was…"

Mayl turned around and looked at Lan who was distracted looking at his PET. "Lan whats wrong."

Lan rubbed his head. "Sorry Mayl I'm just wondering where Megaman is he said he'd meet me back at school."

"Do you want me send Roll to look for him?"

"No…He'll be alright."

Mayl looked at her PET. "I'm worried Mayl…" Mayl nodded in agreement with her Navi.

Lan's PET beeped in the middle of class. Miss Yuri turned away from chalk board. "Lan what did I say about E'mails in the middle of class!"

Lan jumped up as he read the message. "Sorry Miss Yuri its an emergency! Have to get to SciLabs!" Rushing out the class Mayl stood up. "Sorry Miss Yuri have to go too." Mayl ran out of class after Lan. Dex tried to sneak out of class But, Yuri caught him at the door. "where do you think your going?"

"SciLabs." Dex rubbed his head hoping to get past.

"No your not! Not another student is getting out of this class till that bell rings!"

Dex stepped back slowly and took his seat. After a minute Miss Yuri went back to teaching. Dex looked at his PET. "Gutsman go check out whats going on."

"Guts!"

"gutsman logging out." Complied a computerized voice.

Miss Yuri glared at Dex who seemed to shrink in size.

Mayl barely caught up with lan as he skated down the street. "Lan whats going on."

"Can't talk!" Lan sped up his pace. Forcing Mayl to up her own speed.

Mr. Famous stood in lobby and saw Lan and Mayl. "Mr. Famous! What happened!"

"Its just Famous but, enough of that come with me." Mr. Famous guided the to youth in the navi research area. Standing over two holograms of two navi's Lan and Mayl recognized they where shocked. Most of Zero's arms had been fragmented and Colonel's face was fragmented like something had grabbed him and started to erase him.

Lan looked around and saw his father. "Dad what happened!"

Dr. Hikari looked at his son. "We aren't for sure but, it looks like the work of a very powerful virus."

"It looked like no viruse I've ever seen."

"Megaman!"

Dr. Regal walked up to land and handed him portal processor containing Megaman who transferred to Lan's Pet. "It appears to be more powerful than My Nebula Grey virus.."

"Or the Life virus."

"what happened Megaman!" Lan asked desperation.

"Are you hurt?" Roll asked

"I'm fine Roll just give me moment….I was looking around for clues to what happened to that ocean liner and well I was passing the Net arena and Colonel and Zero where both in trouble so distracted that thing long enough for them to log out and head toward Sci Lab."

"Anything else?" Mr Famous inquired.

"Well…it kinda felt like Duo…"

"Duo but, isn't he in space?"

"He is…" Colonel had regained consciousness. "That thing…shares in some of Duo's programming…"

"Shares in some of his programming?" Megaman asked

"I felt it when it touched me. It was designed by the same beings who created Duo…"

"Impossible Bass destroyed the only other navi with programming similar to Duo."

"Unfortunately Doctor Hakiri I think your sadly wrong."

"that's not good…"

"I'm afraid your right Megaman, it isn't good…"

"worthless Navi didn't have any battle chips worth taking not even a dark chip!" watched as he latest victim was deleted. He had the body from similar to Jango fett from Star wars accept he had no jet pack and he had shoulder mounted sniper buster.

"What is a Dark chip?" Vile spun around reading his sniper buster. The figure behind him was slender and had silver body frame. He had humanoid head with a bald head.

"Who are YOU!" prepared himself for a battle.

"I am Sigma…would please answer my previous inquiry."

"It's a battle chip that increases the power of any Navi or Darkloid like myself to near unbeatable level!"

"I see…what is a Darkloid?"

"I ain't answering anymore questions!"

"I see." Sigma smiled and raised his hand and purple glow formed in his hand.

stepped back he was feeling something he had never felt before…Fear. "Stay…stay…back! I warning you!" Sigma reached for . In response fired his sniper buster to no avail Sigma's glow hand gripped 's face. Sigma smirked as he lifted Vile into the air. Vile yelled out in pain his entire body felt like it had been hit by seven fire tower battle chips at once. Not only was the pain outside it coursed its way through his programming.


	3. sigma 2

"Colonel was attacked by a strange navi!?"

Number man jittered in fear. Protoman didn't even look his fellow navi in the eye. "Yes."

"Was he hurt?" Spoutman looked up at Protoman. "I really hope he..he..he didn't get hurt…" Spout man began to cry.

Number man comforted his small companion. "It's alright Spout man I'm sure he's fine." Number man stood up

"Numberman, Protoman sorry we're late" Megaman and Roll stood side by side as they walked up to the others.

"How's colonel…" Spoutman asked between sobs.

"he's recovering…"

"Don't worry Spoutman we just checked on him." Roll smiled and patted spoutman on the head. "He was practicing when we left him."

"Sorry chaud we had see how Zero and Colonel…" Lan grinned and saw Iris. "He's alright Iris."

Iris smiled glad that Colonel was alright. Chaud wasn't so forgiving. "Even if you visited Sci Lab you shouldn't have been more than seventeen minutes late Lan."

Maylu sighed. "that was my fault Chaud I had Lan pick up some lunch." Maylu looked at Lan.

Lan took a moment before finally realizing what she said. "Oh yeah lunch." Lan Sat his bag on Higsby's counter.

"I just wiped their LAN!" Higsby growned but, was quickly handed a boxed lunch made by Lan's mother. Lan then handed one to Chaud and Shuuko.

"uh..thanks."

"Thank you." Shuuko smiled

Lan looked at Chaud. "So why did you e-mail me?"

"Its about that navi that attacked Zero and Colonel."

"yeah?"

"It's been spotted Near Shademan's old layer."

"have we been dispatched to investgate."

"No just myself and Protoman."

"Just me and Chaud." finished

"are you sure its save."

"he'll be fine Roll if I know any navi who can take care of himself its Protoman."

"Megaman is right. I've calculated the odds."

Spoutman began to sniffle. "I..I...I…"

Roll leaned down next to Spoutman. "he'll be alright Spoutman."

"are you sure"

Roll nodded and Spoutman calmed down.

000000000000000000

**As you can tell the past two chapters I was writting when Megaman NT was roming about on the airwaves. My plan was to fold in characters from MMX as powerful viruses. Telling in this chapter is never got finished largely in part for my hard drive crashing on me. Only recently have I been able to retrieve items like this from my comp**


	4. Brotherhood

**AN: Behold the prelude to what would become Kamen Rider Kaiser. In this verison of events it took place in the Prime ZKDverse and I think it shows. I borrowed I'm pretty sure with permission a few things from Chrome though I might not be so sure on that front. In total I think I did three chapters again this another one from the crashed hard drive. So for your viewing pleasure ProtoKAISER!**

It was a quiet day or at least it was starting out as one. "TOAD!" The ground quaked as the lanky yet agile frame of Todd Tolansky also known as Toad came down on the napping form of Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver. More accurately it was Toad's tennis shoed feet that came down on Pietro's stomac. "UUFF!" Peitro was woken rather rudely.

"You gotta help me Yo! Lance gonna kill me!" Todd grabbed Pietro's shirt shaking the white haired speed demon further awake.

"If you don't get off me I'm Gonna kill you!"

"TOAD!" Just as Pietro was about to push the mutant off his chest Lance Alvers codename Avalanche burst out of Brotherhood's kitchen. "There you are!"

"EEP!" Toad leaped off Pietro and used his tongue to swing around the banister and began to leap up the steps.

Pietro groaned standing up having slept all night on the couch. "Wha'd green and slimy do this time?"

"HE DRANK EVERYTHING IN THE FRIGDE AND PUT THE CARTENS BACK!" Lance growled.

To most it would have looked like Peitro was slowly processing this informationg but, in truth he brain was moving a million miles a minute. "Kill him."

Lance grinned as he ran up the steps leading to the upper rooms. Unknown to the other Brotherhood members a certain large over sized member of the group had gotten up earlier and discovered the slight lack of food problem. This members name was Fred Dukes known to his friends and enemies alike as the Blob. Currently that member was walking toward the brotherhood boarding house followed by a person who was holding conversation with the Blob.

"Yeah Mystique found me in Ohio."

"Ohio? What's your power?"

"GET OUT!" Yelled a female voice.

"Sorry wanda! AH!"

"Get BACK HERE YOU FROG BOY!"

Toad screamed as he took the only way out he could find after narrowly avoiding a hex bolt from Wanda and a fist from Lance. Todd leaped from second story window and landed directly on Fred's head. "What's up Todd?"

"Lance is gonna kill me Wanda is gonna kill me! There all gonna kill me!"

Lance glared out of the window and saw the three figures on the ground. "Fred hold him for me so I can kill him!" Lance spun around and began to make his way down stairs.

"Help me yo! I don't wanna die!"

The new person looks up at toad and shakes his head. "Your not going to die…."

Lance bursts out into the front lawn followed by Pietro in white jeans and blue long sleeve shirt. "Hey guys I got food!"

"Glad you got some food Fred now let me at him!"

"eep!" Todd leaped behind Fred Dukes hoping to use the immovable object as a shield.

The new person places his hand on Lance's black t-shirt. Lance clutches his gloved fists. "Outta my way…."

"Calm down Alvers…."

"How the heck did you know my name!"

"Fred told me now calm down…"

"fine!" Lance took several deep breathes. "Now who the heck are you!"

"Most people call me Anthony or Tony but, you can call me Vampyr.."

Peitro appeared behind the new comer. "Who sent you? Myistque? My father? Or did you just follow Blob home like a lost puppy? Are you really a mutant or do you just like to be called one?"

Tony sighed ignoring the speedster and the seemingly endless lines of questions. "You really shouldn't ask stupid questions….you might…" He took off his glasses showing his golden eyes. "get a stupid answer…" He smirked showing two pairs of fangs one pair on top the other below.

"Just Great Mystique sends us another mouth to feed!" Lance groaned. "come on Fred bring the food in. And you new guy back yard!"

"Well that was welcoming…"

"I'm watching you…" Pietro went inside to find some cartoons to watch.

"Shoo that was close…" Todd came out from behind the Blob. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem."

Todd grabbed a bag from Fred. Though Fred could carry all the bags the mountain of a mutant had a hard enough time getting through the door. "So…what's your power Yo?"

"Well aside from the eyes and fangs. I can lift several times my own weight…I also exceptional hearing at the cost of being color blind. I also have ability to heal more rapidly than most the more vicious the wound the faster I heal…"

"So you saying that if you got a paper cut it would heal fast?"

"No…if I got a paper cut it would heal at the same speed as it would if you got one…."

"Man paper cuts sting!" They brought the food into the kitchen and dumped it on the counter. Wanda came down the stairs and gave Todd a death glare. "hi honey pooh…" todd said nervously.

"Barge into the bathroom again when I'm getting dressed and I make sure you end up in the hospital toad. AND CALL ME HONEY POOH AGAIN I'LL YOU END UP IN A COMA!" Wanda tore open a bag and took a bite out of a piece celery. "whose the new guy?"

"Names…"

Before Anthony could finish his sentence he was cut off by Pietro. "calls himself Vampyr."

"guess introductions are out of the question guess I'll meet Mr. Alvers in the backyard."

"He probably wants to see what you can do."

Vampyr shrugged and walked into the backyard. Which was surprisingly well groomed backyard considering the decaying state of Brotherhood Boarding house. Lance was already waiting his eyes closed his gloved fisted partially closed.

"Hello missssster Alvers…" Vampyr smirked as he held out the mister longer than necessary.

Lance glared at the new comer. "For one thing don't call me Mister! Another thing don't call me Mr. Alvers call me Lance or Avalanche don't care which!"

"Okay Lance!" Vampry grinned showing his fangs.

The other members of brotherhood came out of the kitchen and stood at various positions on the back porch. Minus Pietro who was running back and forth in the kitchen stopping every few seconds tapping the counter waiting for his pop corn to finish in the microwave. "I could have popped it quicker!"

"Oih mate care give me a go?" Pyro walked into the Brotherhood boarding house while everyone else had been in the kitchen.

"PYRO!" Peitro's mind spun at a thousand miles a minute

"One an' same mate. " Pyro pointed one of his patent pending flame throwers at the microwave. "I coul' have yeh popcorn done no time ole'"

"NO!" Pietro didn't even have to think on that one. The last microwave had been smashed by Fred when he leaned on it. Then one before that Wanda had blasted with a hex bolt when it hadn't fully cooked her TV dinner. Pietro didn't even want to happen to the one before that one. Even remembering that one caused him to shudder. "What are you doing here!"

"Though' might move in seeing as Piotro and the Cajun left. Ole' toothy ain't much company yah now wha I mean?"

Half of what ever Pyro said left Peitro confused. "What ever!"

Outside the ground began to quake rocking the foundation of the boarding house. "Couldn't he have just used Blob this place can't take much rattling!" complained Pietro as he yanked his hot pop corn from the microwave.

"Where's that rattlin' comin' from mate?"

"Lance is testing the new guy."

Outside Vampyr kept a study footing trying to avoid the tremors under his feet caused by Lance. "Best you got rock boy!"

Lance growled as he put more effort into it. This time a rolling section of earth came at Vampyr. Vampyr leaped over the earth and rushed foreward trying to maintain his footing in the ever increasing tremors. As vampyr got close Lance's eyes shot open and fissure opened in the ground. Vampyr almost fell in the fissure but, lucky caught the fissures edge and pulled himself up with one arm. "Frontal assault not gonna work fang boy!"

Vampyr nodded in agreement. "I need a projectile….A big one…" vampyr looked back at the other Brotherhood members one poticular. "hey Fred…every fly?"

"Fly?"

"I really doubt you could even lift Him fang boy." Lance smirked crossing his arms.

"Is that going to stop me from trying?" Vampyr smirked and ran toward Fred Dukes whose eyes widened in bewilderment. Lance merely watched in assument.

Fred Dukes the Blob stood up glancing down at Vampyr. "what?"

"I need something big to throw at him and you fit the bill…"

"You want to throw me at Lance?"

"Yeah…"

Lance continued to smirk. "Just let the punk try and throw you."

"Uh ok…" Suddenly Fred found himself being lifted off the ground by the belt buckle and his shirt. Vampyr adjusted his footing as he lift Fred over his head. The other members or Brotherhood all looked in shock as vampyr hurled the Blob at Lance. Lance barrierly had time to register the Blobs flight before moving the hell out of the way. The blobs impact was tremendous and produced a thud. Lance gawked as he watched Fred pick himself up then gawked at Vampyr. There where only two people Lance knew of that could have lifted the Blob off the ground let alone through him and Lance had met one of them. The first of Juggernaught, which Lance was glad, he never met and the second was Colossus whom he had met. Both Juggernaught and Colossus where built like mack trucks but, Vampyr looked like an average teenager. Lance grinned as he assisted Fred up.

Vampyr walked up to Lance and offered to shack his hand. Lance put his hand in Vampyr's hand. "Welcome to the brotherhood!" Lance looked on the porch and saw Pyro "What's he doing here!"

"Oui what a toss Mate!"

There is a land on this world not tainted by the rigors of civilization. A place out of the history books. A place filled with creatures thought long extinct. This place has a name given to it by the only two visitor from outside world who left it. They called it the Savage Land. Only one thing taints the primal ordeal beauty of this Savage land. A massive metallic dome. The dome did have its organic properties as it was supported by several tendril like struts.

The dome had been built by the master of Magnetism himself Magneto. The dome had at one time served as an observation post for the self styled master and at one friend Charles Xavier. The dome had been created with the purposed also as safe haven for mutants. Now the dome lay seemingly abandoned or so it seemed. The tendrils that drew power from the thermal vents pulsed once more with life.

The dome had a new master now. Light from the sun burned through windows casting light on figure who walked the hall. He was a well muscled man with very chiseled features. He wore a black skin tight body suit that almost seemed to be part of him. His skin are what could be seen off it his neck and shoulder was a pure milky white with a crimson gem in his forehead. His eyes where cold burning red matching the jem he bore. Across his shoulders six black strips that where crimson on the underside formed something of a cape. On his well muscled body printed on his black body suit was a much larger version of his red gem.

As he walked he passed several empty rooms till he came to a pair of doors. These doors slid away. As he entered the room his form changed. To that of senator Steven Shaffran. He walked into the room various organic looking tubes lit up with a total of five tubes. He passed each one glancing at the glowing monitors as he went. Soon he came to a makeshift stage with curtain drawn closed.

As he walked onto the stage several things happened at once. Several motion sensors scanned his body. And several projectors came online. Meanwhile in Washington DC a clone replica of the Senator began to walk out before a press converence.

"Senator"

"SENATOR!"

"Senator!"

"Could you answer a few questions?"

Senator Sheffran waved his hands to ease the various reporters. "Please be patient I'll get to you all in do time."

"SENATOR!" A young man shot up from his seat. "Is it true that you have bill in the works for the mutant threat?"

"If your talking about the mutant regristration act yes the act is going through the Senate as we speak. Though I do support Mutant registration I feel it shouldn't be force on the mutant population."

"What of the groups of mutants who have commited terrorist acts against the government such as various mutant supremacist group such as the mutant liberation front?"

"We are currently putting together a team of super powered beings to combat that threat as we speak. For now I can not go into Detail on the subject."

"Senator one last question…"

"Go ahead."

"What of the robots built to combat mutants will they be placed into production?"

"Those robots you referring to are called Sentinels to answer your question I don't know." Senator Sheffran stepped off the platform and disappeared behind the currtans.

Back in the savage land the one who taken the form of the Senator stepped back into his lab and watched as the platform powered down. The beging soon shifted into his true form and began to laugh his black crimson lips echoing his laughter.

"They shall learn to fear Mr. Sinister!"

Alex Summers had a cheesy grin on his face and it had plastered there for about an hour. He had several reasons to be wearing the smile first for most a girl he had met in Hawaii was laying on his shoulder sleeping. Second reason was because he going to see his brother. Third the very girl on his shoulder was dating him. Four was that he was in van full of other mutants some of who he actually knew.

Sitting in the Drivers seat of the van was None other than Scott Summers who would sudden glances back at his brother through his rudy quartz glasses. Sitting right across from him was Jean Grey who was looking occasionally at the girl asleep on Alex's shoulder. "they remind you of anyone Scott?"

Scott tried not to smile. "No not really…" Scott had just told a bold faced lie something he rarely did though in this case it was only done in jest.

"Now Scott…" Jean chided but, secretly let Scott keep his smile.

Now sitting directly behind Jean and Scott was not Alex and his girlfriend but, a rather large teenager whose upper body nearly three times larger than it should have been. The teenager took up the entire bench seat just with his body alone. Thankfully the teenager had his arms down so Scott and Jean could see the rest of the kids in the van which had been reinforced in various ways. Scott turned the rearview mirror toward the large teenager. "So guido is it?"

Guido Carosella looked nervously into mirror with his specially made bottle cap lenses. "yeah?"

"Let me guess your mutation is your strength right?"

Guido rubbed his head nervously. "No…I kinda absorb kentic energy…and it increases my strength and body size…"

"So what made you decide to come Xavier institute…"

"my aunt and uncle wanted me to learn control…"

"control eh? I feel for you buddy. I can't even take these sun glasses off without then letting off a blast."

"Yeah my Brother Scott has bazooka behind his eye balls!" Alex Summer snickered which woke up his groggy girlfriend Lorna Dane.

"You have bar of cannons for hands little bro!" Scott countered.

"huh?" Lorna asked sitting up next to Alex.

Jean sighed answered Lorna's unasked question. "Scott and Alex are messing with eachother."

"Sorry Jean guess Alex just brings it out in me." Scott smirked driving calmly down the road in the black van.

"Ah so there seeing who has more testosterone." Lorna stated jabbing Alex in the side.

"Hey what was that for." Alex complained rubbing his side.

"That's what you get surfer boy!" Lorna said teasingly.

"Man is this going be what it's like ever day!"

Scott smirked. "it's gonna get a whole lot worse little bro."


	5. Brotherhood 2

Everyonce in great while the Brotherhood boarding house is actually quiet peaceful. Wanda, Lance, Pietro don't try and kill Todd. Wanda isn't trying to blast Everybody with Hex bolts because someone did something stupid to PO her. Fred is trying to run somebody down because he smells food. That night was one of those peaceful nights.

Lance was sitting in his favorite tattered armchair not even paying attention as Peitro was flipping through the fifteen channels that they got legally and fifty or so they watched from stealing cable. Todd was trying without success trying to put his arm around Wanda who she kept giving death glares which made him shrink back. The two new additions to the house where actually going about there business not bothering the other brotherhood members. In St. John's case he was using every trick he knew to make a nice heaping helping of down under chili. Which was tempting the other brotherhood members to go into the kitchen. Vampyr was sitting in his room or to be more accurate his closest which barely enough room for his "It fell of a truck mattress".

Meanwhile sitting on the back porch Fred Dukes aka the Blob was writing about the sunset. Had any of the other brotherhood members came out and saw this they would have laughed with acceptation of Lance who would have simply walked back inside.

As much as his team screwed up they where still his team and he wouldn't trade them in for anything. He wouldn't have traded them in even for a night with his Pretty Kitty.

"alright mate's dinna's done!" St. John announced to the collective group. Blob quickly put away his paper and pen and barreled in through the back door nearly ripping it off it's hinges.

Vampyr put his hand on Pietro stopping the speed demon in his tracks. "You better have a good reason to stop me!"

"I need you to do me favour…."

"A favor eh what is it?" Pietro's interest had been perked. Vampyr leaned in and whispered into Pietro's ear. A disgusted looked passed on Pietro's face. That look didn't go unnoticed by Lance who simply didn't say anything. "That is the most disgusting request I've ever heard!"

"You either do it or your gonna see a side of me your not gonna like…"

"I already don't like so whats makes the difference."

"Nobody else will like me…"

"tough crackers I'm not doing it!"

"What aren't you doing Pietro?" Wanda asked holding the delicious smelling bowl of chili

Pietro looked at her and smirked. "Fang boy wants me to run down to the blood bank and get him some blood!"

Vampyr's head dropped. Lance stopped in his tracks and was about to ask why when Todd beat him to the punch so to speak.

"Why do you need blood yo?"

"Yeah? I mean I know you call youself Vampyr and all but, I thought it was because of the fangs." Fred injected.

Vampyr sighed feeling as though there eyes where beading into him. "FINE I'LL TELL!" vampyr pulled out at chair that was against the kitchen wall. "Long story short when I don't get atleast a pint of blood a day I go into a feral state and hunt anything with a heart beat and a pulse."

"So blood acts like some sort of leash?" Lance asked his own curiosty getting the better of him.

"You could say that…From what I understand of my power…the primal side of my brain it partially active. Normally the human body suppresses this through chemicals produced in the marrow of bones but, with my mutation I kinda lack that chemical…"

"Ewww…" Todd said.

Lance glared at Todd. "You eat flies."

"I eat'em cuz they taste good yo."

Lance smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Alright everybody suit up!"

Pietro gawked at Lance. "Your kidding right! The new guy has chemical problems and your gonna help him!"

"What can I say I'm soft!" Lance Grinned shrugging. "Sides a bit of trouble and mayhem seems like a good time!"

Wanda walked past her brother as did the other Brotherhood members. Vampyr grinned as he put his hand on Quicksilvers shoulder. "Should just got me that blood I asked for." Vampyr walked off to join the other brotherhood members.

Pietro just gawked for about three seconds. Quicksilver weighted his options and grinned. "maybe helping the new guy isn't such a bad idea after all…" Peitro ran up the stairs and within moments he was dressed in his battle uniform.

"Ioh just put this in the chest eh." Pyro grinned as he placed his chili into the fridge before joining the other Brotherhood members.

Erik pushed his long time friend many times rival Xavier out onto the Institute lawn. A lot had happened in past few weeks. After nearly killing several of the Acolytes, Brotherhood, New mutants, and X-men while under the control of Apocalypse both Xavier and Eric had many bridges to mend. First and fore most Magneto disband his acolytes much to his son's relieve who could now stay with the brotherhood. Sabertooth had reacted badly and left Magneto. Gambit and Colossus on the other end looked at it as a chance for a new beginning and joined the X-men. Mastermind had been the most bitter using his powers once again on Wanda he restored her memories.

Masterminds act drove an already deep wedge between himself and his daughter deeper. Her first act through with her restored memories had been to blast Mastermind with a hex bolt. The bolt put, the physic mutant in a coma only Wanda could wake him up from. Her next act had been to track down Eric. As she was about to blast her father it took the entire brotherhood but, most of all Peitro to convince her not to kill him.

Recently in the aftermath of disbanding of Acolytes St. John also known as Pyro to left going walk about as it where called. The flame manipulating mutant hadn't really gone that far as he simply moved in with the Brotherhood.

Though the X-men had some innate distrust of the former master of magnetism they tolerated him. As with the case with some though Wolverine or Logan as he was called was actually starting to form a friendship with Eric all be it slowly. Of all the X-men it was Rogue who among the first of X-men to accept his presence followed closely by Kurt but, not without nudging here and there from Mystique.

Mystique had suffered the same fate as Charles and Eric and had become a horseman of Apocalypse. Though Mystique kept he presence low profile she often stalked the grounds of the Xavier institute and the Brotherhood boarding house. It was Eric who first discovered her presence. His soon discovered that she was simply looking out for her children Nightcrawler and Rogue. She had also checking up on the boys at the boarding house having come to see them as something of her children also.

At her request Eric kept her presence secret but, when Charles let slip he already knew Mystique was prowling the grounds he was Eric Confirmed is was simply to keep a close eye on Nightcrawler and Rogue.

Three black vans drove up the drive and circled up to the institute steps. The first vans drivers door and passenger door swung open with Logan and Ororo stepping out. Logan had been driving while Ororo kept an eye on her rowdy passengers. Ororo slid open the side door and several teenagers and some younger child poured out. Most gawked at the estate while others simply wanted to get inside. The same was true for the second van which was driven by Hank McCoy and riding shot gun with Spike or Armadillo as he now called himself. Then Eric noticed that several of those who got out where actually morlocks. Eric looked down at Charles. "Where you expecting morlocks Charles?"

"Actually yes Eric, Evan offered to be Liaison between the morlocks and us."

"I see then when you let the young boy go it was for the better."

"Indeed and it seems Scott had finally convinced his brother to come as well."

To Eric's surprise as the third van unloaded he saw familiar faces almost all round. Then he noticed a girl Holding Alex's hand and saw her eyes as she talked to Alex. "Charles it cannot be…"

"What is it Eric?" Then Charles saw the girl as well. The eyes where what struck him aswell. He had seen those eyes before long ago. Like a faded memory it came back to him. Eric himself and a group of like-minded individuals found a mysterious island in South Atlantic Ocean. While there they discovered many amazing sights and met a most exstordanary group of people. The people where called the Savage land mutates by Charles and Eric. They where unique offshoot of the human race that made of entirely of mutants who had evolved on an island that had no contact with outside civilization for centuries if not longer.

It was there on the mysterious island known only as the savage land Eric met his second love a princess among the mutates. Unfortunately for Eric she had been betrothed to another and already had one child. Eric's actions on that island cost Charles the use of his legs and life of Eric's second love and their unborn child. Or so Charles and Eric had thought.

It was after this Eric had tried to make peace with his children only to find Wanda was mentally unstable and Peitro refused to speak with him. It wasn't long after that the Master of Magnitism took his name sake as Magneto.

"Charles may I ask a…"

"Consider it already done Eric." Charles didn't even have to be a telepath to know what his friend wanted.

"Hank Ororo I need to speak with you a moment."

"of course professor." Hank and Ororo joined the Professor in a private conversation. Meanwhile Eric simply watched the girl with Alex.

Things where going smoothly and that's how he liked things to work. Mr. Sinister worked at his consol emptying the stasis tubes of the preserving agent. Each of the tubes contained a single adult male subject.

Even as Mr. Sinister worked his replica clone of Senator Steven Shaffran was speaking with S.H.E.I.L.D. directors about producing sentinels in mass production. The five adult males collectively known as the nasty boys bowed before their leader Mr. Sinister.

Rukus the field leader of group stood had pure white hair and wore a long purple jacket with with yellow shoulder pads. Next to him stood hairbag whose body was covered in a thick layer of fur with a metal color around his neck separating what little of him still appeared human from his beast like lower body. Beside Hairbag stood Ramrod with a gottee and long black hair at his side he carried a wooden rod. Beside them stood Gorgeous George whose dark purple skin and deep purple close made him look like fresh tar. Final stood slab the largest member of the group.

"Sleep well boys?" Mr. Sinister's inky black lips formed a smile

Hairbag scratched his fur. "ask me when I'm dry." He complained.

"I slept like a dove man." Gorgeous Gorge grinned.

"I don't think you woke us up for chit chat Mr. Sinister." Rukus stated brushing some none exsistant dirt off his jacket.

"What are we going to do…" Ramrod asked clutching his rod.

"Quite simple…help me test my latest experiment." Sinister took out a remote pointing the device to a darkened part of the room he pressed a button. The room became ablaze with light. Inside was the feral beast known as Sabertooth who was roaring though they couldn't hear it through the sound proof walls. "I have begone to lace his bones in adimantume. Though the process is slow."

"is that Sabertooth?" Rukus gawked at the roaring beast.

"Indeed Rukus…he is…"

"I thought he worked for Magneto."

"Oh he did. Until Magneto disbanded his Acolytes…"

"So you bagged him and tagged him brotha?" Gogeous George announced.

Mr. Sinister sneered at being called brotha, which made Gorgeous George shrink back, quiet literally shrinking, or in his case compressing. "Yes as you so put it bagged him and tagged him…When I found him he was stalking the Canadian Rockies…I have found his healing factor quiet impressive…impressive enough to begin the procies of coating his bone structure in adamantium."

"And you want us to do what?"

Mr. Sinister smirked his vile smile making the nasty boys back up a few steps. "Fight him…"


	6. brotherhood 3

Evening was relatively quiet at the institute. Some of the new students had turned in while others watched TV. Some where having a snack before they turned in. Some of the older students simply found something to do. Ororo Monroe was tending to her indoor garden. At the very same moment down in sub basement Hank McCoy was running blood tests one various students. Logan also known as Wolverine was doing training exercises with his daughter X-23 or Laura as she was called. Eric Magnus was in the grand study doing some reading patiently waiting for Hank to finish his tests. Xavier used these moments of peace to use Cerebro locate mutants.

Charles Xavier founder of, Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, wheeled his chair into the massive chamber called Cerebro. Placing the helmet that connected to the massive system that boosted his already impressive telepathic abilities he began his scan. Mind after mind he passed over mutant and baseline alike. Then he felt it as if a pair of eyes had locked with his own. That was of course metaphorically. Very few times had this ever happened to him even fewer still when it was passive. Only other telepaths and very high level mutants such Gamma and Omega level mutants would be aware of him in their minds.

Omega level mutants where rare and far between often the case maybe one was born each generation though there had been boom in recent years so to speak. Charles had thus far only encountered three omega level mutants. Jean Grey, Bobby Drake, and Apocalypse. Bobby and Jean when the professor had down this last had become aware of his presence though to them it felt like déjà vu. Now the Professor had found yet another omega level. The professor tried to get a lock on the mutants location only to be pushed away. It hadn't been a conscious effort on mutants part it had been a subconscious effort.

While Xavier had been in mutants mind he realized that there was no malice just the need to push the Professor out. Charles decided to let that one go for the moment. Then as he repeated the scan in same area he felt several very familiar presences around the omega level. "The brotherhood….What would they want at a blood bank…." Without hesitation Charles reached out to five of his X-men. _"Scott, Jean, Kitty, Ororo, Kurt I need the five of you to head to the Bayville Blood bank it seems the brotherhood is planning on raiding it." "why would the brotherhood go to a blood bank Professor, Toad passes out at the sight of blood…" "I'm not sure Jean that is why I'm sending you out."_ _"understood."_

Xavier went back to scanning the globe passively touching each mind. Then his mind passed over a place he had not been to in ages it seemed. This time another pair of eyes locked with his a cold chill ran down the professor's spine. Quickly taking Cerebro off he took several quick breathes.

Meanwhile in the Study Eric magnus watched as the five X-men prepped to leave. Putting his book away Eric followed the X-men into the elevator that would lead them to the Subbasement. Several of X-men subconsciously pressed themselves away from the master of magnetism. He couldn't really blame them. As the doors opened Eric stepped off the Elevator and made his way toward Cerebro.

"Well my stars and garters…"

Eric turned the corner and walked into Hank McCoys lab. Beast was upside down balancing on one hand writing on a dry erase board with the other and had three vials of blood between his toes. "finished with the blood tests I see…"

With ease Hank placed the vials in there respective racks. "yes actually just minutes ago…" Beast stood upright and made a few more marks on the dry erase board. "I've also discovered how to improve the fuel ratio on the X-jet." He capped the marker and laid it in the drawer. "Though I don't think that's why your down here."

"Is she?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Eric but,…"

A worried expression crossed the master of magnetism. Then he saw the smile form on Beasts face.

"There is a 98.9 percent chance you are her father."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You could say hello to your daughter Eric."

Eric Magnus smiled as he turned around and saw the Professor roll in. Eric had felt the Professors chair rolling away from Cerebro but, had not counted on his friend to stop in the lab before he came up. "I will Charles though I do feel that I must tell Pietro and Wanda first…I owe them both that much."

"You may get to see them sooner than you think Eric."

"Why is that Charles?"

"Would that have anything to do with why you sent the X-men out Professor?"

"Yes Hank. The brotherhood seems to be raiding a blood bank."

Beast and Magneto both looked at each other before looking back at Xavier. "Charles why would those boys be raiding a blood bank?"

"It seems strange even for them."

"It may have something to do with new recruit…"

"New recruit Charles?"

"Yes a new recruit."

"Who would Recruit for them Professor consider that…"

"there far to lazy to do to for themselves." Eric finished for Hank.

"I wouldn't have put it so harshly but, yes…"

"They are Lazy McCoy but, as lazy as they are they are family to each other." Eric continued.

"Indeed."

"If'll excuse me Charles." Eric walked past Xavier.

"tell me again why we're at this blood bank." Peitro groaned his hands behind his head. He was in his Quicksilver uniform with his hands behind his head tapping his foot rapidly as he Lance, Wanda, and St. John waited outside.

Lance sighed grabbing his temples. "For the fiveth time we came here for something to do."

"You know we could have just got a few movies…." Wanda complained almost as impatiently as her brother. She was wondering why she got dragged along.

"What would be the fun in that Shelia!" St. John also known as Pyro grinned.

"Call it a brotherhood outing if it makes you two feel better!"

"last quote outing we went on was to rob a Quicky mart!"

"You where just as hungry as Fred."

Pietro thought for a second. "Guess that's try hyper metabolism and all that. WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG!"

"You know I could have carried it myself…." The newest recruit of the brotherhood stated as he Fred Dukes aka the Blob walked down the hall with a industrial medical freezer on his shoulder.

"Shouldda unplugged it first yo" Hopping in his Toad uniform Todd narrowly avoided getting hit with the dragging wall socket that the freezer had been plugged into.

"It's alright been meaning to do some weight lifting." Fred Dukes grinned as he came out with the freezer.

"Bout time!" Pietro complained standing up straight.

Wanda got out of the back of the jeep. "How are we going to get that home!"

"Your not!" A crimson optic blast slammed into Fred Dukes stomac propelling him backwards. "Jean the Freezer!"

"on it!" Jean grey stopped the freezer from violently impacting with the ground.

"vhat vould you guys vant vith a medical freezer…" Nightcrawler asked actually curious.

"Let's just say!" Vampyr rushed forward at the little blue fur balled named Nightcrawler. "I have a blood disorder!" Before vampyr fist could connect Nightcrawler bampfed out of the way in addition to a gale force wind that propelled Vampyr backwards.

"I don't know who you are but, I suggest not associating yourself with the brotherhood."

Vampyr picked himself up from gale force wind and gave his response to storm. "But, I'm having way to much fun!"

"What do you want Summers!" Lance yelled as the brotherhood took up a battle formation behind there leader. Even Fred Dukes picked himself up and got behind his brotherhood team mates.

"Pyro gonna toast some X'S!"

"Like did he just talk about himself in the third person…" Kitty complained.

"Hey Pretty Kitty…"

"Like I'm not talking to you Lance!"

"Oh come on what'd I do this time!"

"Your trying to raid a blood bank for one! That's so wrong! On like so many levels!"

"Come on Kitty it's just some harmless fun…"

A blue flaming hex bolt tore between Lance and Kitty striking street corner mail box which lid burst open sending hundreds of letters and small packages to go flying. "Not this little quarrel isn't entertaining…" Wanda prepared another pair of Hex bolts. "We need to get on the move!"

"You not going anywhere Avalanche."

Lance smirked clenching his fist. "We'll see about that…" The earth began to tremble forcing Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Shadow cat to try and keep there balance. "Alright Toad slime'em!"

"Sure thing Yo!" Forr wads of slime flew through the air Each of X-men took action to avoid getting slimed.

"Fred, Anthony time for alittle heavy metal!" Lance yelled. Fred grinned understanding immediately, he rushed over and picked up a car and threw it at the X-men storm who created a cyclone deflecting the vechile away. Anthony watching Fred picked up on what Lance had meant and picked up a car of his own and hurled it at Jean who simply stopped it and sat it on the ground.

"Come here you little blue fur ball!" Pietro chased Kurt around.

"No vay!" Kurt bampfed everytime Peitro got to close to grabbing him. It was teleportation verses raw speed.

Cyclops blasted another flying car away from himself meanwhile Shadow cat just let the cars pass right through her.

"Storm abit of…" Before Scott could finish his request a torrent of rain began to pour down soaking the combatants.

"Think abit of rain gonna stop the pyro shelia!" Pyro laughed manically as jets of flame poured out of his flame throwers. The flaming streams quickly became flaming phoenix's trying to attack Storm.

Kurt bampfed out of Pietro's way but, each time he did it was getting harder and harder to avoid the speedster. Pietro wasn't the only thing Kurt had to avoid as a blue flaming hex bolt blasted just left of his face. "This is getting bad yeah!" "You don't know the half of it fur ball!" Pietro grabbed Kurt and dragged the X-man along. "HEY Anthony wanna play catch!"

Anthony grinned prepping himself. "Sure thing Pietro!"

"HERE YOU GO!" Pietro came to a sudden stop and let the yelling Kurt fly.

Nightcrawler tried to regain his senses in time to bampf only to a jolt of sumpreme pain surge from his tail up his spine and into his brain. Anthony had grabbed kurt by the tail as he was flying through air. The sudden pain caused a subconscious action on Nightcrawlers part. In puff of brilliant smoke and smell of sulfer Kurt and Anthony where gone.

As the smoke cleared inside the X-jet kurt held his sore tail. "That vas my tail!"

Anthony grinned picking himself up and brushing himself off. "All in good fun!" Anthony lunged at Nightcrawler who now had enough senses to bampf out of the way. Anthony spun around but was to late as Kurt's feet plowed into his face. Kurt Bampfed behind him again and delivered another powerful kick. Anthony stumbled trying to regain his balance only to have Kurt grabb him and bampf him above Lance before Bampfing away.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Little fur ball dropped me!"

"Good work Kurt." Scott complimented as he blasted the Blob into Toad.

Todd spun around. "Mommy I want more flies…." Todd then collapsed and was picked up by Fred Dukes. "Sorry dude…"

"Come on Shelia turn off this rain will yeah I can't even get a spark going!" St. John tried to light his flame throwers to no avail. As a side effect of the heavy rain Pietro slipped and crashed into Wanda who had been trying to blast Jean.

Storm crossed her arms looking at the mess that where the Bortherhood. "I do believe they are on the retreat."

Siren's filled the air as numerous police cruisers began to approach. "Alright X-men move out we let the authorities handle these goons."

The X-men load into the x-jet which takes off. The Brotherhood pick themselves up. Lance looked at his group. "beaten by five X-men this is just sad! Let's get out of here!"

"I'M SORRY WANDA THE ROAD WAS…." Peitro was sudden sent crashing into the Brotherhood porch and getting mangled into a lawn chair.

"Sorry bout smashing into you like that…" Fred dukes apologized to his friend Todd.

Todd's tongue lashed out and grabbed a fly from air. "Nah yah…" Todd swallowed the fly. "Not your fault Yo."

"Did I say I was sorry?"

"What ever…."

"I mean I didn't mean to drop in on you like that…"

"I said what ever."

"I mean the little blue fur ball…"

"I SAID WHAT EVER!" The ground quaked abit before Lance calmed down.

"My down undah chili still good mates…still The Shelia made it to wet to like a match."

Pietro tried to pull himself out of the lawn chair only to see a to pairs of feet one of which was tapping. "Having fun boys!" The other brotherhood members gazes turn upward. Mystique had a glare that could melt paint. That wasn't what was gaining the looks of shock but, in the case of Peitro and Wanda some amount of anger of there own.

"Mystique I will allow your scolding after I speak with my children." Pietro gulped as he finally got the lawn chair off his body. Wanda scowled as she joined her brother on the porch. "If you have anything to say…dad…" There was abit of anger in her voice but it was tempered. "Say it in front of them!"

"Wanda it would be best if I told you both alone…" Magneto glanced at the other Brotherhood members. "Away from Prying ears…so to speak…"

"I with Wanda on this one!" Magneto was to say shocked by his sons reaction was an understatement. Of course Pietro harbored his own personal demons against him at least Peitro would keep them in check. The longer the twins spent time to together the more they seemed to gain strength to stand up to there father. For that alone Magneto held some pride. Now Wanda was actually showing restraint and Pietro was getting a back bone both of which made him proud.

Magneto cleared his throat. "as you wish…" Magneto searched for the words that would convey the proper statement but, he soon found the simplest approach would be best. "Peitro, Wanda…you have a younger sister."

To say the group wasn't shocked would have been a lie. They where all shocked with the exception, of Mystique and Pyro but for two totally different reasons. Mystique simply because life had ceased to hold surprises for her and for Pyro it simply hadn't sunk in.

Todd leaped off Fred's shoulder and slurped a fly. "Cuddlebumps has…" Todd was cut off by a hex bolt blast which left him contorted in really uncomfortable position.

Wanda took a calming sigh before putting her arm down. "Alright…dad…let's dicuss this inside…"

"that would be for the best…" Magneto and his children proceeded inside but, before the other Brotherhood members could watch there favorite mutant soap opera play out they where intercepted by an angry Mystique.

In one single swift motions Mystique back handed Lance. "I leave you in charge while I'm away and you decided to raid a blood bank."

"geez Mystique you're the one who left us with Mr. Blood disorder!" complained Lance rubbing his sore cheek.

"If you would have waited I would have come back with what you needed!"

Todd began to untwist himself. "We where just having fun yo!"

"FUN YOU CALL RAIDING A BLOOD BANK FUN!" Mystique yelled glaring at Todd.

"It was kinda fun…" Fred stated nervously as he rubbed his head.

"DO any of you know the meaning of being Patient!"

"What's patient?" Fred looked at Todd.

"I think it's some one at doctors office Yo…"

"Don't try being funny you two you both know very well what I meant." Mystique looked at the group and noticed one slipping off. "Where do you think your going!" Mystique pushed past the group and grabbed Anthony. "Do you want to go back to living back on the STREET! AFRIAD YOUR OWN SHADOW!"

"Uh…no…"

Mystique growled and pushed him into St. John. "I have something planned for all of you go inside once Magneto finishes."


	7. saint seiya 1

At each temple she placed a memorial. She was followed closely by five people each of them place there own personall Memorial. Each of the five boys and her had been doing this on same day of past four years. The twelve gold saints deserved that much from them. At the temple of Gemini they left a pair of memorials in memory of both Kanon and Saga. At the temple of Aries they left a single memorial but, as they approached the temple of Athena they placed one last memorial this was for Shion pope of sanctuary.

Each of the Bronze saints had at least some minor connection to one or more of the gold saints. "Everythings been put in the plane Miss Kido." Stated Tatsumi as he approached bowing in respect. Tatsumi wasn't a saint but, he was aloud in santuray for one reason he acted as Athena's butler or Saori Kido as the outside world knew her. He turned and faced the five young men. "Take care of her you understand!" None of the bronze saints took Tatsumi seriously any more even the steel saints bothered to take him seriously.

Like the Bronze saints the steel saints where unique as they didn't have control of cosmos. It was because of this they weren't considered true saints by most. With acceptation of the Bronze saints and Athena. They knew the steel saints could hold there own against any bronze saint and most silver saints.

Hyoga saint of the swam put his arm on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Don't worry we can take care of her."

Tatsumi glared at Hyoga. "you better or so help me…."

Hyoga grinned as he took his arm of Tatsumi. Each of the saints took turns picking on the man who treated them so roughly as children. They didn't hate him it was just so easy to pick on him. Each of the saints had smile or a smirk.

Athena/Saori Kido shook her head. She looked at Tatsumi. "Thank you Tatsumi we'll come to plane shortly."

"Yes miss Kido." With that Tatsumi left.

Athena looked at her saints and sighed. "you five…"

Hyoga shrugged and joined his fellow saints. As the prepared to leave they felt a mass of Cosmos erupt and pass over Sanctuary. "WHOA WHAT WAS THAT!" Hyoga yelled.

"That was an insane amount of Cosmos!" Seiya added.

Athena looked in the direction of the wave and panicked. It had come from direction of a living memorial as Athena called it. The saints called it monstrous. To the gods it was a warning directed at mortals to anyone who would raise there fist to them. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

The saints didn't argue and the six of them rushed out of sanctuary.

The wind hollowed as if in anger at what he had just done. It very well might had been enraged. He wore a solid black cloak with a hood covering his facial features. In his right hand he held a weapon shaped like that of a wedge. It was separated into six segements producing six wedges which came together as one blade. He was surrounded by fourteen bodies each alive but, unconscious. Scattered around him lay pieces of there prison.

Four winds howled around him trying to rip him apart put they couldn't. Then without warning it stopped. He waited then the south wind howled and came before him. "You dare defy the will of gods!"

The north wind blew and came to a stop. "For your defiance there is but, one punishment!"

The west wind roared as it came and stopped. "punishment from gods shall descend upon you!"

The east wind came joining it's brothers in mocking the figure cloaked in black. "Now feel the wrath of Zeus!"

The four winds howled and attacked. The figure stood ridged but, not in an attack stance. As the whirl wind of attacks ended they stopped to see there handy work.

Tattered pieces of black clothe fell from sky floating slowly downward. Shion and Dohko slowly opened there eyes and a savage unnatural fear gripped them. This unnatural fear was shared by the four wind. None of six of them had ever encountered one them before until now. Servants of Chaos and Nyx they where called and now one stood before them and his name was called Behemoth. He looked to be only as old as the bronze saints themselves. He wore polished dark brown armor made of a chest plate that rose to cover his neck a spinal plate a battle skirt that covered his lower regions. On his legs and lower arms he wore gauntlets. The boots of his armor had a pair of claws something his arm gauntlets shared. His helm covered his ears and the top of his head showing his light brown hair. "BEHEMOTH!" roared the north wind.

"No matter crush him for Zeus!" replied the west wind. In one swift motion the four wind lundged at Behemoth.

"Do you truly want defeated…." His voice was a soft bass tone to it. Shion and Dohko stood and watched in amazement. Not even the gold saints had ever seen some one take the four winds till now. "BEHEMOTH SPIRAL!" Holding his blade in reverse he swung it. The six segments parted into six wedges blunt side outward. Each wedge was connected by a thick black chain. As the four winds came closer it was already over the four winds where sent spirally upward there armors cracked but, not destroy.

The four winds came crashing down. "tell Zeus that he is a fool."

Behemoth turned and faced Dohko and Shion who took up battle positions, even without there cloths they where strong. "Tell Athena not of my appearance."

Dohko heard the sound of running and spun around as did Shion. They saw six figures coming toward them. As the two of them glanced back they saw Behemoth and four winds where gone.

In the underwater realm of Atlantis a similar even was taking place. The same could be said in the Underworld and Asgard.


	8. saint seiya 2

Sorrento was shocked when he first saw it. It was his scale sitting directly infront of his apartment unnoticed by anyone. What shocked him next was to see Julian Solo walking up smiling with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to invite me in Sorrento?"

This knocked the former Mariner general out of his shock. "of course!" Sorrento fulbled around for his keys and opened the door. "After you…"

Julian Solo walked in wiping the tears from his eyes. Sorrento could tell only one thing from the tears and smile Julian was happy. Sorrento looked at the chest that he knew for some reason carried his restored scale. Julian looked at Sorrento "are you going to bring it in?"

"Oh!" Sorrento picked up the chest and carried it inside kicking the door shut behind him. "I'm just a little shocked that's all." Sorrento placed the chest next to a chair. "Would you like a seat or something to drink?" Sorrento walked into the apartments kitchen. "I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food or drinks."

"That's alright." Julian watched his former general with a smile on his face. "I'll have a water."

"one water it is…"

"this morning I was greated by a strange sight…"

"Strange how?" Sorrento took down a glass and began to fill it.

"Two chests, a long package and a letter."

Sorrento started to turn the water off but, stopped. "Two chests?"

"yes….two chests and a letter. The letter basicly read I shouldn't waste a second chance on senseless bickering or revenge." Julian walked up to the kitchen counter. "The first chest contained my scale….the package was my trident…" Those two facts didn't bother Sorrento for the fact that over the past weeks since Hades tried to use his eclipse and subsequent four years that passed Julian and Poseidon had truly become one being just as Athena and Saori where one. What Julian said next caused the water that Sorrento had been getting from tap to over flow onto his hand. "The Sea Dragon scale was in the other chest."

Sorrento quickly turned off the water after he realized it had over flown and was running down his fingers. "Whom ever revived the sea dragon scale must be playing a joke!"

Sorrento handed the water to Julian. Julian smiled and took the water. "I doupt they where playing a joke and I've got the feeling you and I aren't the only ones getting the second chance."

"If your talking about Kanon of all the people I know I don't think he deserves one!"

"I didn't choose to give him the scale it chose him."

"Still after manipulating you into battle with Athena! And Manipulating the rest of us as well only to get revenge on Athena that's unforgivable!"

Julian shook his head. "Sorrento what have you and I been doing the past four years?"

Sorrento stood and thought. Both of them had been trying very hard to undo the damage they had done. Julian's company even helped cover up the events of what Hades had done. Sorrento had made several benefit performances and played in public to cheer people up. Thinking about all they had done made Sorrento groan in frustration. "Find your right…"

"Something also tells me we should return to Atlantis."

"Atlantis is buried under massive amount of water getting there would be near impossible!"

"We'll find a way trust me." Julian smiled putting his hand on Sorrento's shoulder.

As the hand touched him Sorrento realized that he once against felt the true power of a god. "I do trust you…"

A soft almost inaudible knock came to the door of Sorrento's apartment. Julian sat down in a stool. "are you exspecting a visitor Sorrento?"

"Not really…" Sorrento came out of kitchen and made his way to the door. Looking through the peep hole Sorrento nearly jumped out of his skin.

Julian stood seeing Sorrento's reaction. "Sorrento are you alright?"

Sorrento craned his neck slowly followed by the rest of his body. "You…might want to answer it…." Sorrento stepped away from door.

Julian seeing this walked up to the door, placing his hand on the latch he slowly turned it. As he opened the door he saw both a welcome and strange sight. For standing in the doorway was someone he thought dead.

She looked into his eyes and stepped inside a steady yet small stream of tears on her face. "Lord Poseidon…Sorrento Siren…I was witness…to a miracle..."

"Thetis….I….we…" Julian looked at Sorrento trying to find the words to say.

"Atlantis is WHOLE ONCE MORE!"

Both Sorrento and Julian gawked at her. To hear those words was almost like Sorrento playing a beautiful melody on his flute to them both. "HOW THETIS TELL ME HOW?"

She looked at her lord. "A warrior of some sort or atleast I thought him a warrior for he wielded a great blade that stood as tall as he but, the blade was not like any I had seen before. The blade was made of overlapping scales and looked as though it where made for ripping. He wore a black cloak consealing his features from me…He seemed to know I was…there…"

Sorrento raised the only logical question he could think of. "How could someone survive those depths!"

"I do not know…All I know it that when he slammed his blade into the bottom the waters receded and the pillars reformed and the scales as well. He took all but, my scale knowing some how that was there…"

"Come both of you we are returning to Atlantis!"

Thetis cried in joy. Sorento smiled and want to his scale and once again dawned it Julian also known to his generals as Poseidon dawned his as well. Sorrento took one last look as he apartment before leaving it to return to the one place he felt at home.

Seiya smiled as he lead Marin up the path toward the temple of Leo. "Seiya where are you leading me…"

"You'll find out Marin come on!" Seiya was almost to excited for his own good. Seiya had made a request that of all the other saints Marin would be the first to learn of news. Athena had seen Marin to Seiya was more than a mentor she was like a sister to him and granted his request.

Behind the to of them Shaina glared upward though this glared couldn't be seen through her mask. A person stood behind Shaina that person was Shaina's sister Giest who had been allowed to return to sanctuary to visit her sister. "Are you Jealous of Marin?" The question had been ask innocently.

The answer however came out rather venomously. "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF MARIN! Why SHOULD I BE!" Shaina spun around rest her glare on her sister. "MARIN IS SEIYA'S INSTRUCTOR!"

"Yet you want to be close as she is to him?"

Shaina's jaw would have dropped if she didn't have a mask on. Was she that translucent.

"Seiya I demand to know what's going on!" Marin stated as she followed Seiya lead her up the steps. She really couldn't be angry with Seiya annoyed yes angry no. She was Annoyed simply because she was being lead to someplace she avoided like the plague. She couldn't be angry at him because one Seiya was her student, two she thought of him something as a little brother, and three ever sense he, the other divine bronze saints, as everyone called them and Athena, got back the six of them had been very busy. "Seiya if you don't tell me right now I'm going to stop right here!"

"Come on Marin! We don't have to go much farther!" Seiya gave his innocent smile. It was only that smile that forced Marin to keep going up. As they entered the temple of Leo Marin noticed two things. First she noticed the entire temple had been cleaned with to perfection. The second thing that came to her mind was that the cloth of leo was gone. Seiya smiled as he watched Marin look around. "I'll be right back!"

"hurry up Seiya I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to…" Marin hated and loved the temple of leo and that was because of one man, one saint, one gold saint she loved him and now he was gone.

Seiya grinned and darted off. Marin sighed as she took in more sights of the temple. Suddenly then sound of heels digging into marble got her attention. "GO ON! MOVE!"

Marin recognized Seiya's voice and heard a whisper though she couldn't really make it out. "OH COME ON ARE YOU THAT SHY?"

The second voice got louder and Marin approached searching for it's source.

"I SAID GO!" Seiya shoved with all his might.

Suddenly a lone figure got forced into the light of the temple. Marin couldn't believe her eyes for standing right in front of her turning a rather pungent shade of red in cheeks was the one man she loved. He was standing fully clothed in his gold cloth. It was Aiolia who looked like a deer in the headlights.

Seiya stepped out and began to walk out of the temple backwards. Marin and Aiolia stared at eachother for what seem to be an eternity before one of them made the first move. It was Marin who made the first move. Normally something like this never would have happened but, it did. Marin's fist plowed right into Aiolia's nose. The blow broke it in a single spot. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Aiolia as he grabbed his nose.

Seiya was utterly shocked to the point he almost tripped over his own feet.

"That was for leaving me!" Yelled marin who did one more thing. "this is for…" before she finished her statement she put her head on his chest. "coming back to me…"

Aiolia smiled and let his nose go and wrapped his arms around her. Seiya smiled turning around leaving the temple. Had he stayed a minute or two longer he would have seen Marin remove her mask and kiss the gold saint of Leo and heard her say these words. "Remind me to hang Seiya upside down in a tree…"

"Don't worry I'll help…"

Seiya whistled as he made his way down the steps away from the temple. "Hey Shaina Geist!" Saiya waved at them but, only geist acknowledged his greeting. While Shaina simply spun around. Shrugging Seiya went down the steps. "wonder what's her problem."

"You know you love him…" Geist smirked behind her mask crossing her arms.

"shut up…just shut up…" Deep down Shaina knew her sister was right and feelings had only gotten stronger.

"If you don't stop staring at me Hyoga I might think you like me that way…" Aquarius gold saint Camus teased as he readied himself for the night's festivities to come.

Hyoga rolled his eye. "How does it feel to be back in the land of living."

"I feel I could Run a marathon Hyoga a marathon."

"You could run a marathon even before you died."

"true but, I never actually felt the need to run one but, now I do…"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about my eye…"

"I didn't need to…"

"So you already knew…"

Camus stood facing his pupil. "Isaac was a good pupil…"

"And a friend to…" Hyoga lamented. After a moment Hyoga regained his smile. "I know I have forgiven you."

Camus looked at his pupil raising his eyebrow. "Forgiven me for what?"

"Sending my mother to the bottom of ocean…" Hyoga sighed. "I forgive you because you where trying to teach me how to be absolute zero saint. A saint who fights without hate…"

"what do you know…" The Scorpio gold saint Milo walked toward the two saints. "The wizard of ice is having a tender moment with his pupil!" Milo taunted not really meaning any disrespect.

"this coming from one who nearly killed him." Camus returned.

"you both tried to kill me." Hyoga responded.

"If we hadn't you wouldn't be the saint you are today"

Hyoga shrugged. "guess your both right, now…" Hyoga began to walk away from Gold Saints. "I've got something to take care of."

Ikki noticed two things about his brother Shun, one of those two things was that Shun had far more cosmos than he let on. Ikki didn't know if that was cosmos of Hades or Shun's true cosmos. The second thing Ikki noticed was ever sense Seiya just barely survived Hades and beat him Shun almost seemed hollow like a piece of him died.

After the gold saints returned which wasn't puplic knowledge in sanctuary yet shun seemed even more empty though outwardly he seemed overjoyed.

Shun looked at his brother. They where both on a cliff over looking one of the temples. Neither was wearing their cloth. "How long are you going to stare at me Ikki?"

Ikki shook his head getting back to reality. "It's nothing just deep in thought."

"If where someone else I'd think you'd be obsessing over me!" Shun grinned knowing full well that comment had disgusted Ikki.

"I DO NOT LIKE GUYS!" Ikki glared at his brother. "EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE OBSESSING OVER YOU!"

Shun put up his arms in defence. "Alright alright…" Shun got a wicked grin on his face. "So you do like guys!"

Ikki made a strangling motion with his hands. "Stop twisting my words!"

Shun laughed and smiled. "But seriously Ikki ever think of having a girlfriend?"

This got Ikki's attention. Taking a seat next to his brother he thought. "Well…there was actually one…girl…She was…"

"Esmaralda….." Shun finished for his brother.

Ikki looked at his brother a moment. "I told you about her before haven't I?"

"Yeah…but's alright…I know it's a tender subject." Shun thought for a moment or two. "was there anyone else?"

"well…You can blame Shaka for this one…" Ikki smirked and looked into the sky. "While I was recovering…two of Virgo Shaka's disciples attacked me…Needless two say I could have put them both down had it not been for two things…"

"oh what would those be?"

"They held a girl named Helen hostage. Trust me that girl had some fire to her. Second Shaka was paralyzing me from a distance."

"oh?"

"Well finding no more use for the girl they tossed her into a volcano."

"What's with you and meeting girls at volcano's."

"I could tell you that Pandora had been obessing over me after I gave her the ability to see colors again…"

"DON'T MENTION PANDORA OR ANYONE ELSE REALATED TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

"Touchie…" Ikki mentally filed Shun's outburst into the back of his mind. "Now let's see oh yeah. When they tossed Helen into the volcano two things happened. I felt a release of my cosmos and second I became very pissed…."

"Remind me again not to piss you off Ikki."

"You already know that." Ikki frogged Shun on the shoulder. "as I was saying…"

"You know that was mean." Shun complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"As I was saying…I was pissed but, still not at my peak. It turned out she did survive he trip into the volcano. She found me and when she did I hid her and returned to my battle. Needless to say I beat the tar out of them."

Shun looked at his brother with a question but, didn't know how to ask. Ikki saw this and sighed. "Spit it out already…"

"Ok ok…Ikki…Are you going to train under Shaka?"

"WHAT!?"

"Think about out of all of us you may be the most violently prone…but, you still have this aura about you…Like there's something there waiting to get out…It's not like Shiryu or Seiya both of them a fighting spirit..not saying you don't of course…but…"

"You think I could benefit from a calm mind like Shaka's?"

"YES! Or even Mu for that matter. .I mean look at all you fights you start off holding back and almost instantly burn you cosmos to the max just for kicks! Just imagine if you remained calm during your fights…You could give Seiya a run for his cloth."

Ikki growled at being compared to Seiya. "For one thing I'm calm look at me now am I getting angry!"

Shun smirked. "Yep your getting angry.."

"I will through you off this cliff…."

Shun smiled standing up brushing himself off. He offered his brother a hand. Ikki looked at him coldly and stood up on his own. Shun shrugged before walking toward the huts. When Shun was out of ear shock Ikki sighed. "Something is wrong with you Shun…I just don't know what…"


	9. saint seiya 3

Pandora stood just outside the veil that separated Sanctuary from rest of world. She had to see them, both of them. Ikki and Shun. Fate had been both cruel and kind to her. Fate had ripped her from her mother. Fate had also given her two brothers. Then fate brought her to the box that had been a cruel punishment to the Pandora of myth. Inside the box two beings emerged Thanatos and Hypnos.

The two of them tore her away from her mother but, told her that she would have Hades as a brother. What the two gods had not expected was the birth of Ikki who would proof to be the wrench in their plans for reviving there lord Hades. What's more the fates had deemed in cruel twist of irony that Hades would also be a saint of Athena. This had been a step farther to bringing Hades as an ally to Athena but, as with Hades previous incarnation who was a friend of Athena's the two still became enemies and waged war against each other.

Pandora sighed and felt two very familiar presences behind her. "Hypnos…Thanatos…Are you as tired as I am?"

Thanatos asked as he appeared next to Pandora. "Tired of this feud between Athena and Hades?"

"yes…"

Hypnos took that moment to appear at Pandora's other side. "As long as Hades mortal coil lives Hades can never really pass on…And more to that Hades was once again without Persephone…"

Pandora looked at Thanatos. "who is Persephone?"

Thanatos gawked. "YOU don't know who Persephone is?!"

"She is Hades beloved in life and in myth. When time of gods passed away Demeter who never fully forgave Hades made it so Persephone would be separated from him. When Hades incarnated into a mortal he searched for her. Zeus feeling some pity for his brother incarnated Persephone into the only human available to him one of Athena's female saints. Demeter knowing the pity Zeus felt for his brother set it up so Athena would think Hades was attacking her and thus the first holy war started. With each corresponding cycle of birth death and rebirth Zeus brings Hades closer to Athena so they won't fight. No matter how close he tries to get them something always keeps them at each others throats." Hypnos explained.

"so…" Pandora looked toward the veil once more. "That's why he always had those sad eyes. That is also the reason he hates so deeply…"

Hypnos nodded.

"So Pandora why are you standing at the veil? Planning on defecting to Athena?" Thanatos asked in overly arrogant tone to which Hypnos glared at him.

It was Pandora's turn to smirk. "I would never abandon the very gods who took care of me. I merely wish to see if…they can accept me."

Hypnos and thanatos raised an eyebrows in confusion both looking at her. "who do you mean they?"

"You both know very well whom I speak of!" Pandora smiled as she touched the bridge of her nose just below her eyes. When the two gods saw this they both knew whom she was talking about. "we share a mother and possibly a father but, that matters not now does it?"

"Your tenderness for Phoenix saint shall get you killed!" Thanatos yelled.

"Is it wrong to have affection for ones siblings?"

"Just as her brother is Hades so to is the Phoenix saint not her brother?" Hypnos questioned Thanatos.

"While it is without question the three of them share but, one mother…." Thanatos tried to argue.

"Then to be his sister…"

"The saint did restore your vision of color." Hypnos commented thinking.

"Then go to the Phoenix saint and lord Hades…but, avoid their fellow saints if you can."

"let's just say she can't!" Pandora, Thanatos and Hypnos spun on there heels to see someone they really didn't want to see. Standing ready for battle where four of Athena's saints. Among of them was Shiryu saint of the dragon one of athena's five personal saints, Next where Jabu, and Ichi saints of Unicorn and Hydra respectively and finally the silver Lyra saint Orphee who seeing Thanatos and Hypnos wasn't to happy.

"Orphee I beg you let me at least pass…" Pandora pleaded. "I don't even have my surplice."

Shiryu and Orphee exchanged glances two of Athena's strongest saints and Jabu and Ichi to of Athena's weakest against Thanatos and Hypnos who didn't seem to have there surplices and Pandora who they could tell didn't have hers. "Jabu…Ichi go tell Athena about these three…"

Jabu smirked ready to dawn his cloth at a moments notice. "Come on Shiryu between the four of us we can handle these guys!"

Orphee glared at the cocky bronze saint. "You and Ichi wouldn't stand a chance against Hypnos and Thanatos…Let alone survive the encounter. Even without there surplices Hypnos and Thanatos are dangerous!"

Ichi was not as headstrong as Jabu could tell Hypnos and Thanatos weren't just your trivial enemies to be brushed aside. "Come on Jabu! Shiryu and Orphee can handle things…"

"Come on where's your…" Before Jabu could finishes his statement Shiryu gave him a look that told him to run. Taking this into account both bronze saints made a made dash through the veil.

With the two of them gone Orphee spoke. "Pandora I don't have any malice toward you as Hades has treated me with respect and for that I'll treat his sister with respect but, you two…" Orphee let his eyes fall on the two gods. "Are far to dangerous to allow into sanctuary. With chance you could revive Hades again…"

Shiryu suddenly looked at Orphee. "revive Hades again! In the same generation?"

"I over heard the two of them speaking once…as long as Hades mortal incarnation lives he can be revived."

Hypnos sighed. "We have no intention of reviving Hades Orphee we are merely escorting Pandora…"

"to See the Phoenix and Andromeda saints?" Ophree silver saint of Lyra asked though it was more of a statement.

"yes…I beg of …"

Orphee raised his hand to stop Pandora before she could finish. "Pandora I will allow you to pass but, these two must remain behind!"

"wait you mean Ikki and Shun are both her brothers?!" Shiryu was shocked by this revelation. Of course he knew that Pandora and Hades where brother and sister but, he had assumed it was his Hades immotal form and not his mortal host Shun.

To answer his question both Orphee and Pandora nodded. Hypnos deciding to be the bigger god so speak began to leave forcing Thanatos along with him. "I trust her in your care saint of Lyra…Yours as well saint of dragon." With that the two gods left.

"To some degree I respect those two…"

Pandora looked nervously at the saint of Lyra hoping he wouldn't remember what she had done to him. Almost to her horror his gaze turned toward her. "Don't think I don't remember you thinking that my gift to Hades was false." Before she could defend herself the stern look on his face dissolved into a smile. "but, as My goddess forgives so too do I."

Pandora smiled and then suddenly remembered something looking around she found her pack on the ground. Shiryu watched as she dug into the bag and handed The saint of Lyra something. It was a fruit of some kind Shiryu watched as tears weld up in the Lyra saints eyes. "She's waiting for you…" Pandora commented to the silver saint.

The silver saint wiped his eyes. "Thank..you Pandora…Thank you…"

Shiryu gave the saint of Lyra a questioning looked. "what do you mean?"

The saint looked at Shiryu his eyes still glistening with tears but, he wore a smile. "I left someone I cared for in hades…This is a sign." Orphee picked up a box. "Pandora would you be willing to help?"

Pandora picked up one of boxes. The two saints and Pandora passed through the veil.

Dohko listened intently to the water falls as they crashed below and flowed from above. His trip had been a quick one. His aged form of an old man with purple skin was what people saw. He watched as Shunrei came running up to him. To him Shunrei was the beloved daughter he never had just as Shiryu was like a son to him.

"ROSHI! ROSHI DOHKO" The girl yelled as she approached the old warrior and teacher. She leaned down and hugged him having missed him. "I've missed you teacher…."

"As have I you…But, Shunrei I shall not be remaining here long."

"Roshi!" Shunrei stood shaken by the news. "I lost you once teacher I do not want to lose you again teacher!"

Dohko smiled crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving your life Shunrei." His smile turned to a grin. "I am simply reuniting you with Shiryu!"

Shunrei blushed furiously at the mention of Shiryu's name. "But, teacher he is so far away!"

"Now now child can two hearts not touch over vast distances no matter how long?"

She smiled the blush fading slightly. "Yes, teacher…"

"I now find it my personal duty to unite two hearts."

"Do you mean it teacher!"

"I to knew what young love was and still is. It is a lotus blossom opening for the morn." Dohko rubbed his chin nodding remembering how he himself had once fallen in love.

"Where you ever in love teacher?" Shunrei asked as she approached Dohko sitting down next to the old man.

"Once long ago I did fall in love." Dohko smiled as the memory came to mind.

Shunrei smiled. "Was she pretty?"

Dohko chuckled as he remembered. "As pretty as a spring flower in full bloom."

"It sounds so lovely…"

Dohko smiled as he held out his hand. "take my hand child we have a long journey to go though it may seem short…"

Shunrei looked at him and took his hand and within moments they where gone.

Zeus paced back and forth across his great thrown room. All but, two of the Olympian gods where present and Zeus refused to let Hermes retrieve them. Anyone could see he was angry and getting worse by the moment. Hera queen of Olympian gods watched her husband and groaned before speaking. "Zeus dear…what angers you now?"

Had it been any of the other gods or goddesses Zeus would have lashed out with a thunder bolt but, since it was his wife who was also queen of gods he lashed out with his voice instead. "YOU ASK WHAT ANGERS ME?!" He growled as he sat in his thrown. "Once again we are defied! WE THE GODS OF OLYMPUS!"

"Who may I ask defies us this time?"

"Lady Nyx's…" Before Zeus could finish answering his wife there where collective gasps of the name Nyx. Zeus growled again as her name was passed among the gods. Zeus would have lashed out at Nyx himself but, Nyx was the primordial god of night and as such was above even the titans. There was a force above the Primordial gods known as Chaos or Yahweh to the Hebrews. Chaos rarely had dealing with any of the pantheon gods or primordial gods and usually went straight to the mortals themselves but, that hadn't been done in centuries. "ENOUGH!" Zeus roared forcing the Olympian gods to go silent. Zeus sat for a moment collecting his thoughts "As I was saying…" Zeus made eye contact with each of them. "It's was one of her destroyers…"

Hermes piped up. "I thought the destroyers where well destroyed?"

"The physical beings yes, but, not the power." Aries asserted toward the messenger god. "And I'd just love to get in a brawl with one of them!"

"You may get your chance Aries! For it was one of destroyers that freed Athena's gold warriors!" Zeus yelled his voice echo across Olympus.

Artemis looked at her brother Apollo and he shook his head not knowing the answer to her unasked question. Artemis looked at her father Zeus. "Father who are the destroyers?"

Most of the older gods stepped back away from the Younger gods and goddesses of Olympus. They expected the lord of Olympus to lash out at his child but, instead he groaned. "The Detroyers represent the three great beasts, Behemoth of the lands, Leviathan of the waters, Ziz of the skies. At one time the three great beasts where as immortal as we and where worshipped just as we where. As with the Titans they where between the primordial gods and we Pantheon gods." Zeus seethed as he used the word Pantheon had it not been for need for a peace between the various pantheons Earth itself would have been destroyed for all civil wars that would have broke out. "To take true power we Pantheon gods had to kill them. With the beasts death there bones where used to make the three destroyer armors by the same people who created our armor!"

"So father lady Nyx has taken the destroyers and given them to mortals?"

"Close Apollo very close…Lady Nyx was given the armors by the tribe before we could destroy them. For many a centurie she has merely kept them hidden from us."

Eris smirked as she bowed before Zeus. "Lord Zeus I volunteer to return to mortal realm and find the destroys."

Zeus sat back thinking about letting the goddess of discord do as she pleased. Then he looked into the glaring eyes of his queen his wife Hera. Zeus looked down at Eris. "No you may not go to the realm of the mortals."

"But lord Zeus…"

"My word is final in this ERIS!"

Eris cringed as his voice tore through the air, she took a step back into the other Olympian gods.

"Now ALL OF YOU BE GONE!" Zeus roared and the gods and goddesses obeyed. "Not you Hermes!"

The messenger of the gods stopped and faced Zeus. As the final goddesses stepped through the door she looked back. She was Hera queen of the gods. She turned away from her husband and left. "Lord Zeus?" Hermes asked standing before Zeus's throne.

"Hermes I want you to deliver a message to Odin…" Zeus crossed his arms thinking about Odin.

"I thought you hated Odin sire?"

"Oh I do Hermes! I hate him with my very fiber! But, he still must be informed about the destroyers."

"What shall I tell him sire?"

"Aside from about the destroyers? Nothing!"

"As you wish." With that the fleetest foot of all Olympus took off.


	10. pyro journey

**A/N: Okay people this is part of the Kaiser canon. It takes place shortly before the Fiaz arc and it would have concluded before the current arc. This is rather bittersweet for me to say this but, I had planned on making this a five part mini series and couldn't complete it. Everytime I tried to work on it, and trust me this has been in the works for a while, I just kept hitting a wall. So instead of allowing this to languish in development hell I here by present this. **

Autumn a time for change, a time of transitions. For St. John Autumn was his favorite time of year the leafs changed the air cooled. He needed a change that much was clear even as he moved in the brotherhood. As he lay in the grass outside the boarding house flames danced between his fingers in the shape of small humming bird. Behind him the other newest addition of the Brotherhood Anthony was busy laughing but, not of his own consent. He knew that Anthony's girlfriend had some sort of skill to induce forced laughter.

St. John didn't care really even as he got up walking onto the drive. He wasn't really paying attention to wear he was going nor did it matter really. As he made his way he could help but, think about that boy he met in Wales. Some could say St. John had an obsession almost to a dangerous levels love of fire of it's shapes, forms, and colors. At his heart he felt like a artist which was probably why he and Colossus where friends both artist what Peter did with clay and paint St. John did with flame. That boy though that wasn't art that was destruction for the sake of destruction.

St. John found his thoughts interrupted by her, sun kissed skin, deep brown hair, the voice of a south American goddess, most of all though she had fire an inner fire that had drawn him like a moth to flame. Seeing her brought a deep hearted smile to his face. "oye! Amara!"

That smile that brilliant smile was quickly followed by her slamming her bag into his chest. "What you doin' out and about?"

St. John grinned his normal ear to ear grin holding the bag. "Aye was bored needed to get out."

He could see her roll her eyes poking him in the head. "When you get bored St. John," She said his name right that always ignited his heart. "You tend to set things are fire just to see the flames dance."

He couldn't help but cackle his patented acolyte laugh. "aye like seeing the flames dance!"

Shaking her head she takes his arm plastering the grin across his face. "Well since your out why don't you take me shopping."

St. John had a problem the problem that all men had when ever they went on a shopping trip had had become a pack mule. Already they had been shopping for over two hours and he was bored and holding at least six bags and the number was already growing. "Amara my little torch light you need so much?" The look she gave him was withering.

Unknown to either mutant they were about to have a chance encounter which would change Pryo's fate. Running down the side walk was a man in white lab coat holding what looked like a shoe box. As he ran he dared not look back at the two men that marched after him easily slipping threw the crowds. "Got to get at least this one away."

Pryo didn't see it coming half blind by the sheer number of items he was upholding. Even as the man in the lab coat crashed into him. Neither noticed as the man in the lab coat tried to sort out the items. "Oye! Watch where you're going!"

Finding his shoe box the man in the lab coat got up his legs still shaking from the impact. "Sorry I have to run!" breathing heavily with each breathe he noticed the man in the suits still following him. "Sorry." Dashing away he bolted into the crowds trying to use them to disappear.

One of the two men in the suits continued to trail the lab coat wearing man while the other one cocked his head looking at Amara and Pryo. Something about the man set Pryo off the cruel look, the disdain for there existence, the way the skin seemed to be pulled back something about it set him off. "What are you staring you at! " Pyro's fingers twitched as he watched the man cock his head to the other side as if trying to decide if he was even worth the time.

The man in suit took in air before following his partner after the man in the lab coat. It was only when Amara put her hand on his shoulder that the tension that Pryo was feeling dissolved. "St. John lets head back to mansion and unpack. We don't want any trouble."

It took a couple second for Pyro to realize what she meant as he realized he already had his lighter out smoldering his acolyte grin already on. "ya lets head to the mansion."

00oo00oo00

The warehouse district was awfully quiet for it being the middle of the day. The reason for the wuiet was soon revealed as several of the warehouse works where lined up against the metal shelves all of them drooling a green discoloration on there bare skin.

Deep inside one of the warehouses the larger of the two men in suits growled at the man in a lab coat. "Where is it Prof. Ren"

His partner the one that had stayed to look at Pyro and Amara opened the shoe box dumping the twin knee boots onto the ground. "Answerr him Prof. Ren." Taking off his glow the short man revealed that his hand was the same green discoloration. "We don't want to hurt you, in fact we want to bring you back into the fold."

Dr. Ren laugh wiping the blood from his chin. "I know what you plan to do with those devices." Picking himself up off the ground. "And it's insane."

The larger man growled . "They're chattel Professor, the entire species even ones with mutations, The half breeds as well. They are to be used as we please."

"Then you severely underestimate them the potential in them, the potential we tried to stomp out." Prof. Ren leaned against a metal beam looking up into the skylight. "No species in the universe is so arrogant, so full of themselves homo sapiens and there subspecies. Though it's that very nature makes them dangerous."

The small man walked up to doctor his hand twisting becoming darker green his middle fingers melding into each other. "Professor, professor" As his hands finished mutation green slime dripped onto the ground burning into the concrete even as he wrapped on of them around the professor's neck. "Humans are rats in a maze of there own creation. They are already on path that will lead to own destruction." The small one smiled his acidic grip tightening. "Indeed we should put them out of there misery. Malefic."

The tall one known as Malefic grinned revealing his filed sharp teeth. "It would be wondrous." Even as he spoke his already stretched skin pulled back even more his very suit absorbing into his skin quills rising out his skin like spines. Crossing his arm across his chest he released a barrage of quills erupted into the bodies of those touched by the small one.

Professor Ren grunted as he watched the quills made there marks. "I warn you both Malefic, Caustier your own bad karma will catch up to you."

Caustier released his grip his hands transforming back to human normal. "when you finally change you mind Professor please you know how to contact us."

Professor Ren slumped to floor watching as Malefic and Caustier left him to his own devices. Standing up he walked over to the fallen forms of the warehouse workers. "I won't have a body count on my time," Flicking his wrist the quills jerked. Drawing his open hand back thin strands of silk glinted as they where pulled taut. Working his hands the quills where quickly extracted being tossed aside. "Shallow wounds still bleeding though." his fingers weaved in the air silken strands drawing out the poison even as the wounds became wrapped in web.

00oo00oo00

"Shoes." St. John was having dilemma, the very same dilemma many males across the world had when ever they came back from trips to the mall. "Sheila, why do you really need so many shoes?"

Amara shook her head holding up the shoes in question. "They're not just any shoes they're combat boots." beating down from far above the sun was being blocked by the canopy in front of the restaurant they had decided to eat at. "Good for those long hikes in the jungle."

"I appreciate that," He reached into another bag pulling out a new lighter engraved with his initials. "but I personally like going barefoot in the outback." Flicking up the lighter a small flame sparked into being, waving his hand over it the flames shifted and danced turning into two figures dancing.

St . John watched as she smiled at him watching the dancing figure. Just seeing that smile melted his heart and made him want to create a ball just for her dozens of dancers all twirling around them table. Unfortunately though he couldn't mentally and physically he could do it but, it had been drilled into his head not to do massive public displays.

"I've been thinking," With those words those cruel words St. John's heart sank as though it had been speared like a sword fish. "maybe we should tell," With suddenness that couldn't be predicted Amara's words where cut off just as St. John's flames had been snuffed out.

St. John turned his head watching as the quill pierced the side the building. He knew something was wrong when he saw Amara turning her head in the direction that the quil had come from. Across the street they saw him, that same man that had turned his face up at them chasing the man in the lab coat. Making eye contact with Amara he said the first thing that came to his mind which had shifted into survival mode. "Move!"

Malefic smiled pushing up his glasses onto his nose, "It's always interesting when they run." Raising his right hand peeling out from his skin of his finger tips small almost unnoticeable spines appeared. "Caustier they should be heading in your direction."

Pyro was on high alert even as he dashed down the sidewalk one hand holding Amara's hand while she held onto a couple of there bags. Every sense in his head was screaming at him to run his eyes scanning ahead of him, what he saw triggered another flight or fight response as passing threw the crowds was the other man his skin turning a sickly green.

"This way!" Amara jerked on St. John's hand pulling him down an intersecting street away from the crowds. Out of the corner of her eye she could see of trio of the quills shot past, it was the sound of grunting that scared her more. As she took the time to look she could see Pyro stumbling trying to keep up he was coughing as she could see a duo of quills one of them was deep enough to having punctured a lung.

Pyro was wheezing and he knew why, his lung was punctured he was also wounded somewhere else but it wasn't vital. "Keep," He wheezed trying to take a lung full of air he could feel the fluid building up. "Running get," He coughed spitting up blood over his chin and down his shirt. "Help."

Amara kept running half dragging Pyro behind her, her eyes searched the area trying to find some escape route so she could call for help. As she ran she spotted a sewer grate an idea forming in her mind. "St. John hold on we'll get some help."

Nodding his head his eyes went wide as he saw a quill peel away at her shoulder. That was it he was tired of running letting go of her he flicked his lighter open igniting it. From that one small flame he rose his hand producing an arc of flame turning it into a tidal wave of fire. "I'm Pryo!" He coughed more blood spilling out of his mouth. His rage and fury pushing down his physical pain fueling his power helping him give the fires form.

Caustier covered his eyes shielding himself from the sea of the flames as they curled and bent like the very waves themselves. "I hate elemental users."

Malefic watched in utter amazement as the flames bent and curled into shape. "He shouldn't have that level of control after all the damage I've done." Making his way across rapidly he joined Caustier as the sea of flames. "Well did you get the package?"

"Damn humans," Caustier removed his sunglasses as the flames slowly died down. "They managed to create this fire wall before I could get close enough."

00oo00oo00

Spike was former X-man though if you asked any so called former X-man you'd know you never really stop being one. That point had been proven when Apocalypse had made his move to turn the entire planet into mutants. That didn't matter now though as he pressed a wet clothe to head of ailing old woman. "Leech go get me some more disinfectant."

"Right!" The young boy known as Leech dashed out of the makeshift hobble as he did so the wooden door smacked against it's uneven frame.

Magpie watched threw her bleary eyes as the bone plated armor pierced threw Spike's skin. "You need a hair cut boy."

Spike laughed as he used the clean the sweat off her forehead. "Good to see you still have your since of humor."

Pulling her quilt tighter she went into a coughing fit reaching over she grabbed a glass of water "At my age it's all I have left." Reaching up she tapped her on his brow. "Now don't you go looking all sad for Magpie I lived a full life."

Before Spike could respond the door opened with Leech carrying a bottle of dissinfectent as well as some cotton balls "Evan Evan! He's back!"

Spike smiled as the boy excitedly announced the arrival of rather frequent visitor. "Calm down Leech It's alright." Ruffling the kids hair he took the supplies setting them on the night stand. "You can come in Doctor."

"It's Professor." Professor Ren pushed open the door ducking his head to enter. "My dear sweet Magpie." Making his over to the bed side he began to check her pulse. "You haven't been pushing yourself to hard a I hope."

"If you'd let me leave my bed anytime soon I might."

"Heart rates good a bit of a fever that's to be expected though." Prof. Ren smiled before reaching into his lab coat pulling out prescription bottle. "Do you remember ole Parii my darling?"

"We sat under the stars in that glen." She smiled her hand clutching his hand. "You brought that bottle of vintage wine. Candles burning."

Prof. Ren tenderly stroked the back of her liver spotted hand. "aye, the sent of lilacs in bloom floating in the breeze."

"Ewww old people flirting." Leech stuck out tongue causing her to laugh.

Spike ruffled the boys hair before standing up. "I'll go take Leech and give you to some time alone." Putting his hand on the boys shoulder he pointed his thumb to door. "Let's go see if your mom's got any of those buckeyes left."

Leaving Leech with his mother Spike was finally able to get time to do his normal patrols of old subway and sewer lines. It had to be hard on that woman forced to bring her son down to these sewers but, it had been necessary if only because the so called friends of humanity. Her home had been ransacked by those so called humans. There where days that Spike would lean toward Magneto's point of view when it came to baselines. Unfortunately that attitude would alienate the few baselines that actually wanted to work with mutants. "It would also put a serious cramp on what auntie taught me while with the X-men."

Amara was on the move and needed to find help and only place that was close enough was the morlock tunnels. It wasn't that she could take care herself she was already a black belt in karate and could handle most attackers. That was if those attacker where normal humans and these things weren't anything close. It didn't help matters that she couldn't use her powers in populated area if she could that would make all the difference. "We have to keep moving." There was the other problem her boyfriend bless his twisted aussie mind was hurt and bleeding.

Pyro was in a bad way he knew it and doubted very much he was going to make it. "I aint gonna make it Sheila." Every word felt like a knife wound in gut twisting trying to induce as much pain as possible. "Leave me behind." He could see it in her eyes she wanted to disagree but, he knew that he had to be right if only to safe her. Damnit if pyro was gonna snuff it he was going down like an acolyte like an firecracker. "I'm just slown you down we both know I aint gonna make it much farther." As if fate itself was helping his legs gave out and he dropped to the side dropping the one bag he had managed to save. "My vision gett'n blurry gotta find a doc right quick."

Amara was trying not panic she couldn't afford to panic she had trained for this. While the policy was no teammate left behind that didn't mean that they couldn't find help. "Please don't make me do this." Looking down on his she could see his pasty skin going a shade paler how he wasn't burnt from all that she wouldn't know. His eyes those mischievous eyes of his she could see it now those twisted gears in his brain turning. 'Saint-John Allerdyce don't you dare go down in blaze of glory. I need you to burn with me my matchstick.'

Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled himself against the wall his feet dangling over the quagmire of who knows what. "I'm Pyro and I," For once in his life he had to think, gears turning as he thought about that unpublished manuscript, he thought about what his mum used to say about his dah, he thought about the Brazilian beauty that had knocked him off his feet in the X-men's danger room, he thought about his friends as they put up with his pyromaniac tendencies. "I'm Pyro and I am fire!" Finding his strength again he pushed himself up. "They aint snuff'n this cinder out." Reaching up to his chest he jerked the spike out. All he needed all he wanted was one tiny spark pulling it out his pants pocket he flicked the igniter.

Amara watched as her Pyro her firebug took a tiny spark and grew it. "that's it you can do it." In some morbid fashion she couldn't help but, watch as he used the flames scorching parts of his body cauterizing the wounds. She knew he was still bleed on the inside he needed proper medical care but, he had bought time, time that she could use.

Spike heard it before he saw her someone he was familiar with even before she rounded the corner crashing shoulder first into his bone plated chest. The result of the crash was considerably one sided as she was knocked down while he wasn't even staggered. "Amara? Magma?"

She had left him behind, the hardest decision she had ever made since before she came to the United states. Now lost in tunnels she had to find where those morlocks where and hopped they'd be willing to help. She didn't know how much time had passed since she left him probably just a couple minutes but, each second left Pyro worse than before. Then she slammed into him probably the hardest impact since cannonball accidentally smashed her and DanI Moonstar into the danger room wall. Looking up her prayers had finally been answered as she took Spike's hand. "hurry need doctor pyro's hurt."

Spike had to blink it was the only brain could process what had just been dumped on him. Amara alias Magma the walking volcano wanted him to get help for the mutant psychopath Pyro. Part of him wanted to call her crazy tell that he deserved everything he got then he looked into her eyes. She really cared for that flaming moron and his insane cackling. "Okay I know a doctor that close by tell me what's going on, on the way. "

Pyro knew he was still in bad way he was still bleeding internally and burning himself to close the wounds had hurt a lot. The moment he couldn't hear her feet or see her he let himself drop back down kicking open the bag. "Looks like this is the last showing." His vision was blurry and getting worse. "Got tah keep burning." He was starting to slump to his side using his arm for support. "Aint gonna quick wanna have little firecrackers with mah volcano." He couldn't stay up any longer his arm was already numb, already it was slipping. "Sleepy time." Falling down his face slammed side first into the hard cold cement shocking him partially awake. Looking over he saw Amara shoe box peeking out of the torn paper bag. "pillow." Reaching out he just managed to pulled box toward him before his face smashed into it.

Caustier was in a good mood better than he had been for days his enzyme body filtering threw the raw sewage making his already toxic body even more so. As side effect of this the water the flowed past him was cleaner than it had ever been. His entire body looked like someone had taken a magnifying glass to a toy soldier melting half of it leaving his right side in constant state of oozing. He hadn't been able to assume his true form in weeks. Now in these tunnels he was free to be his toxic self eroding everything in his path. "Ah this is wonderful Just mindless slaughter." As he slogged threw he saw it something that would forever be burned into his more for the rest of his short life.

It knew it had to defend itself moment the creature had screamed that it had activated. It knew that if it faced it in directed confrontation it would be damaged, but it also knew that using any of it's ranged weapons could do more harm then good. A course of action decided in microseconds it's primary melee weapons extended from it's elbows a slight vibration hum filled the empty space the blades curving foreword following the path of the arms to hands.

Caustier looked at it as the dark orange organic armor extended it's sonic swords. At range Caustier knew he'd stand no chance but, in close quarters like this he had the advantage. Charging foreword he hammered his fists together bringing the down from above only for the unit to slice his hands off. Caustier was far from stupid in this muck his hands would regenerate in mere minutes the unint wasn't so lucky as the toxic nature corroded the sonic sword breaking it off. "Not so easy in close quarters is it?"

The unit analyzed the situation realizing it didn't have much height to work with but it risked it anyway. Leaping over the creature it used it's one good sonic sword to slice open a crack in the ceiling dropping it on Caustier with minimal structural damage to itself or the surrounding area. Already it realized the creatures toxic body was corroding the masonry away. It's ranged weapons where starting to look like a more effective method even as it searched it's hosts brain for alternatives.

Caustier was angry and it showing as his skin began to bubble releasing noxious fumes as it corroded the masonry off his body. "When I'm free I'll kill you." He could see the unit setting up for something a shimmer was around it. Was the unit that crazy to try a ranged attack in enclosed space was it willing to risk hundreds of lives just for it's own survival. The he watched as the unit swung it's sword and the shimmer suddenly disappeared. "What was that? Your attempt at modern dance?" The Caustier vision split the right side of his body falling at a forty-five degree angle while the rest of his body splashed foreword.

The unit surveyed it's work having used the gravity control orb to generate a gravity lens to which it could create a vibration vacuum with the sonic sword, across several feet of the wall a crack at the same angle had been created on the wall. Checking it's host the unit noted the host was healed and would need rest. Climbing out of the toxic environment it located a suitable rest area and shut down.

Malefic wasn't stupid not by any means which was why attacking the host while he was a sleep would trigger a threat response from the unit and after what it did to Caustier he was in no mood to give it a go. Turning tail he quickly found a means out of the sewer before taking out a cell phone. "The unit has been activated, unfortunately no a mutant was the one who bonded to it. No I didn't see any change the automated threat response had activated. Understood I will return immediately."

00oo00oo00

Chocolate yep, that was only thing he could think about he could already taste it on his lips even if his world was completely utterly black. He could hear things voices all around him all talking like it was threw some type of foam. Running water that was the only other sound he could hear but, the smell that assaulted him was methane he adored that smell it reminded him of his prototype fuel pack that he had built for his freshman science fair project. It took a moment before he realized what was wrong with his eyes he couldn't help but, let out a cackle.

"He's waking up."

Opening his eyes they adjusted to low light "Amara you got any chocolate?" Pyro grinned sitting up in the cot that had been set aside for him.

She wanted to cry she wanted hug him for being alive but, most of all she wanted to smack him for making her worry that he wouldn't survive. So as a consolation prize she did all three smacking him across the face then tearing up as she hugged him. "You stupid fire bug don't you dare scare me like that again."

His face ached like someone had taken a red hot poker and jabbed him in the shape of hand on his left cheek. That didn't matter though he had his Brazilian beauty hugging him and he was largely feeling good. Wrapping his arms around her he brushed some of her out of the path of the tears." It's okay Sheila we got all the time in world. I'm gonna treat ya to some ice cream."

Professor Ren stepped back looking at the back of Pyro's neck he could see them two small bumps. "you boy are either very lucky or very unlucky though I guess it depends of perspective." Rubbing his thumb against his fingers a fine silk formed as he flicked his wrist using it to pull a chair over. "Those creatures the Zoanoids I stole something from them."

Spike clenched his fist extending from his back hand spike emerged smoldering with heat. "You put us in danger by stealing something? You better have a good reason."

"Oih is that fire." Raising his hand the embers at the end of the spike ignited into full fledged flame curling up Spike's arm. So intently watching the fire he didn't notice a silk line attach to his back nor did he notice spike simply ignoring the flames.

"Alright flame brain like this actually hurts." Spike watched as the flames pull away from his arm and shoulder forming into a small crow landing safely on Pyro's fingers. "That's a new trick, You've never been able to touch it before, shape it yeah but that."

Jerking on the line Ren forced Pyro to sit the sudden jolt dissipating the crow. "Mr. Allerdyce had an encounter with what is called a Guyver unit. The reader digest version is symbiotic organism has bonded to him altering his biological structure to his benefit. It's a weapon system created for culling the human race. Mind you I can't tell you the full story mostly because I don't know who originally created them."

"That was blunt to the point."

Taking his hand Ren patted Pryo on head causing him to look up cross eyed at the researcher. "I'd rather be blunt on this before you ask girl, I can't remove the organism. At least not safely as if try to remove it one of two thing would happen. It could react and try and kill me, second if I destroy the control orb it will go into a dormant state again though the users DNA would be purged killing him in effect. The only safe way to remove it would be with the unit remover.

Amara watched as Pyro took out one of his lighters using the flames to write out words taking the shapes like on the covers of various books she read. "Where can we get the unit remover?"

Humming slightly Ren closed his eyes. "First you would have to walk into the Chronos corporation make past armed guards and several very skilled and powerful Zoaniods. Once past those odds you have to face down some Hyper Zoaniods whom you might class as Omega reality warpers. After taking them you will have to face the leader if the other can shape planets he can shape entire universes with a thought. Once you've beaten him the unit remover is yours."

"Sounds like fun!" Pryo grinned standing up.

"Sit down captain insane." Ren forced Pryo back down. "All I can offer is a warning and some training. I know the weapons and systems of a guyver unit. As to the warning they won't stop they will purge the system and give it to someone they can control."

"You're a bowl of sunshine and rainbows." Retracting his spike, Spike looked out of the make shift medical tent. "So your saying they won't stop. I have one question how do you know so much about this Chronos Corporation."

"Up till short time go I used to work for them."

"I've seen this movie, you die!" Pyro cackled pointing at Ren. "The mentor always dies halfway in! or Sooner even!"

"Boy your not helping your case in this matter," popping his fingers Ren put his hand on top of Pyro's head patting him like a puppy. "Now if you all would care to take seat I'll start fro the beginning."

00oo00oo00

The highway was littered with the normal traffic of the day something he was very used to b y this point even as he flicked open the lid of his lighter. Hanging from his mouth was a cigarette already lit. Behind him then engine of the cherry red Mustang hummed. Flicking the lighter closed he put it in his pocket as a nondescript car pulled in front his. He watched with mild amusement as Malefic was tossed unceremonious tossed into the highway and scramble to try and get out of the path of oncoming traffic. "In this age of cellphones, smart phones and texting road rage seems to be at an all time high don't you."

Stumbling to his feet Malefic placed his hand the hood of the mustang to pull himself up only to burn his hand so he settled for leaning against the tire. "We failed to retrieve to the unit and Ren is still alive."

The man rolled his eyes adjusting his jacket. "That much is obvious." Taking a drag from his cigarette he stood next to fallen Malefic. "you know I picked this bad habit from one of my younger brothers, smoking I mean, He said I needed something to in his words get control of my temper. I suppose it's the nicotine or maybe the tar."

Malefic looked at his scorched palms. "why are you tell me this?" He listened as the nondescript car that he had been inside drove off. "Let me guess for a failure You're going to execute me."

The man snorted flicking the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground. "Hardly, I'm not going to lay a finger on you. Though, I do have a question for you." He looked down at Malefic. "Do you know the name of the host of the unit?"

"I trailed them after I was sure the self defense system wouldn't activate and kill. They took refuge with the mutants known as Morlocks and they called him Pyro."

"Interesting, " Walking past Malefic stepping over him he stepped up to his car door. "Take care of yourself." Opening the door he got in the car slamming the door shut. Once inside he took out his lighter again flicking the flint igniting the flame. Down the road a Semi cut off a small SUV causing the driver to try and pass the giant.

Malefic felt the Mustang pull foreword forcing him to stand up watching as the Cherry red car pull away. Looking at the license plate he read it out loud not noticing as the Semi driver angry with the Suv driver nudged the semi off the main road. "CNQUST1 Conquest?"

In his rear view mirror the man watched as the semi overturned as massive pile up in sued. Pressing the touch screen on his phone he placed it on speaker before placing it in the passenger seat. "Famine this one of your older brothers speaking I do believe I found an old friend of yours by the name of Pyro. I'd first crack at him."

A wheezing voice on the other end of the line spoke. "The one, who, burned, my flesh," the voice continued to wheeze with each word. "I should, Thank him, Because of him, I am more, He is, mine."

"I'll give you what's left." Reaching over he ended the call. "This seems like to much of a personal thing for you little brother." Taking his hand as he drove down the road he twisted the knob on his classic radio tuning in life in fast lane by Eagles. "Always liked this song."

00oo00oo00

The asteroid dinner was in full swing as Remy Lebeau pulled in for a bite to eat. It wasn't the most famous diner in the state let alone the county, it did have one thing that was going for it. That thing was the lemon custard pie which was the best in in country as far as he was concerned. Climbing off his bike he quickly made his way inside. Sauntering up to the counter he slid on the stool and wasn't long before the sixty year old waitress came up to him asking for his order. "I'll have me some lemon custard."

"You think I would want to marry you," Remy knew that tone as he turned around he saw a woman dump a cup of coffee on a man's crotch. "You couldn't support a dog let alone me." He watched as the man now angry grabbed the woman by her hair jerking her out of the booth. Remy about to responded turning on the charm hears the cook screaming at one of the waitresses who slams his face onto the counter. All around him the acts of aggression continue to pile up.

Outside the diner a cherry red mustang rolled into the parking lot. Cutting the engine of the muscle machine the driver climbed out he watched as someone came crashing threw the window slamming into the hood of his car. "Someone's got an arm." Flicking his cigarette onto the man's chest he walks up the ramp into the diner.

Normally Remy wouldn't hit a woman far from it actually but, this time he made exception as he smashes his bow staff into her face. He doesn't take the time watch her fall as the cook comes up behind him with a meat cleaver. Reacting quickly he slams his bow staff's end into the cook's gut before twisting around smacking the cook in the right shoulder bringing the staff around his back striking the left arm forcing the cook to drop the cleaver. Swinging the staff downward he generated a kinetic shockwave knocking back the staff and patrons of the diner.

War stepped through the threshold of the broken front door at the same time stepping over an unconscious body. Glass crunching under his feet as he approached the counter opening the refrigerated display case grabbing a plate of pie just as the form of an old woman came crashing into the case. He watched amused as the old woman rolled off the counter pulling out a pair of sowing needles from her purse. He rolled out of the way as an old man charged the old woman swinging his wooden cane.

Free and clear for the moment flared out his trench before sitting down on the unconscious body of the cook. "You caused me a lot of trouble moni'me." Retracting his staff he placed it back inside the sleeve inside his jacket lining. "Y'all got some strange ideas."

"I couldn't agree," War sliced into his piece of pie ducking as the old man's cane missed it's target. "more."

Flicking his wrist Remy produced a card the queen of diamonds charging it with kinetic energy he tossed it between the old couple. Once it reached it's intended target between the couple the card exploded in an invisible shockwave knocking the pair to ground unconscious. "Who are you,"

"Amused," He spun around in the stool facing the mutant. "Really I am. Not many people can shield themselves from my psionic ability." Taking a piece of pie from his fork he put it in his mouth chewing on it before swallowing it. "Before you ask I'm not mutant. Then again mutants aren't the only ones with psychic abilities."

"You caus'n this?" Below Remy the cook began to stir forcing him to knock him out again. "Could be so kind as stop."

"Why? I mean seriously I do enjoy a good bit violence. I suppose that's why I so enjoyed the Vikings, rape, pillage, destroy all of that. The Gladiatorial games of the holy roman empire where favorite mine as well. Pity I couldn't get Nero to do more always fighting me I suppose that's why I had to burn it." He looked directly at Remy his silver eyes staring as though directly into Remy's soul. "Though as a petty thief most this if not all is going over your head."


End file.
